Thunder, Save Me
by DreamingEssence
Summary: Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?
1. Riina, the disobedient

Thunder, Save Me

_Updated Version_

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead, she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after, yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to "Rain, Forgive Me" (a book about moving past guilt); "Thunder, Save Me" is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

Chapter One: Riina, The disobedient

A solitary light glimmers in the midst of despair. Blackness consumes everything except that single dot in the distance. The dusk loved to devour anyone who was in it, and if it could, it would gulp down that light completely.

Unfortunately, there was someone who lived in this darkness that knew first-hand how vicious it could be. A man who knew it better than others due to the years he had spent there.

He walked to the source. His austere face mimicked the monster that craved the light. Over years, the monster had made the man as cold and dark as it was. It stripped away nearly everything and left behind an empty wake. A soulless man. He was so accustomed to the dark's ways that he grew to be apart of it.

Part of him wanted to put out that light. Though the single will he had left, stopped him from doing so. All that he could do was approach the glimmer of hope. At intermediate distance, it was revealed not to be a mere candle; but rather, it was a window that led out to the other world.

The silver rays poured in with images of the night sky. Each star was bright. Every one could be counted in perfect clarity. They shone brighter than any precious metal. The beauty of this light was more intoxicating than it was healing. In a mix of emotion the man felt the need to crush every star and also to plead with them to shine just a little longer. Long enough for him to escape.

It wouldn't be long... he _would _escape this place. The will he had left was wavering, but he knew it would be enough. He knew this from experience. He had left the darkness before, surprisingly, and had been free.

But that was the trick to the darkness, it always found a way to drag him back into its confinement. Its ever lasting hold was like a tight chain around his throat. It pulled him. It dragged him. It killed him ever so slowly.

He was getting closer. Till finally, he could go no further and placed his hands against the glass that separated him from the other world. It was cold. He could feel the other world's temperature past the thin glass. His warm breath fogged the slick surface.

He knew what he needed to do to get out of this place. A special kido that would unlock him from this darkness and set him into the light. The kido was one he learned from the keeper of the Elder Scrolls. The man would head that way after he was free.

His black eyes rested on the night before him. Such thin glass seemed feeble, but it would take all the spiritual pressure and control that he could muster, in order to break it.

His eyes were motionless, like deep lagoons- having both the sclera and iris irrefutably dim. Tears streamed from both tear-ducts, yet he wasn't sad. They were always there. Ink tears that stained and constantly fell. Constantly bled.

"Gozen-chū ni jōshō san wa, anata no shinjitsu wa yūmei to suru." The man whispered in the silence. His hands glowed softly. "Sun that rises in the morning, let your truth be renowned." The glass in front of him quivered.

"Yūgata ni settei shi, anata no chikara wa suitai shite mimashou." The white spiritual pressure glowed like a weapon against the dark. "Set in the evening and let your power fade."

Now the glass trembled and cracked. Sharp sounds burst from ahead of him every time the glass splintered. The incantation was almost over. "Kore wa anata ga hozon sa rete iru chikaradearu koto o seigyo watashi o ataeru."

The split second halted completely without another noise or movement. Even the ring of light around his hands ceased to glow. And in that moment there was a sense of justice. Justice against the monster that held him.

"Give me control over this being with the powers you have stored." The last words left his lips and instantly, the glass shattered! The sound rang like a bell and shards exploded out.. Air pressure flushed out the man through the open frame.

Wind thrashed by violently as they were sucked into the other world. The man landed on the ground along with the shining shards. His body fell into a heap as he was unable to keep his footing from such a strong push against him.

The shards hit the ground so fast that they were vaporized. Only tiny sparkles were left on the grass in this new world.

The man got to his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his forehead down to his nose. His pale skin clarified by the vivid red. His hands quavered but he couldn't get up yet. It was if gravity itself was too strong to will against.

He heard a sound behind him. In a flash, he was on his feet though it was all a haze to him what he was seeing. There was a boy in front of him. A boy about the age of thirteen. His eyes were wide and there was a deep black hole in the middle of his chest.

He gasped for air, the darkness barely whipping out into the open air before dissolving to nothing. That was the blackness the man was from. This boy was his holder.

The young boy probably had no idea that a life form existed in him. He was one of the many that were unaware of the man's kind. The man was part of a species that the boy wouldn't recognize.

The name of his species, was called zanpakuto. And there were thousands of them, all trapped inside unknowing and weak bodies like this one. They wanted the same thing he did, freedom to do what he pleased. Freedom to spar to his content. Freedom from this dark captivity.

The man watched as the boy held unto his chest. He gasped for air again. His mouth open wide and his hands clenching at his heart. Both his small hands gripped so hard that they pulsed.

The only way to break free from inside these beings was through that kido spell. And the kido spell demanded one life be taken for the other to be set free. This boy would die, his lungs were blown out of his body so he'd die from suffocation.

It looked to be an uncomfortable death. Painful even. The man knew the boy didn't exactly deserve to die, but the man needed to live and be set free. If it was at the cost of one life than so be it. He was just trying to thrive.

The man watched as the boy hunched over. His struggle finally over. His hands fell limp at his sides with his face in the grass.

The man then turned and walked away with more control over his wobbling body. He was soon able to walk and even flash step like normal. But this was going to be short lived just like the several hundred other times he had to escape from a vessel.

The darkness would be back. And whenever it did capture him again, Dakushika wanted the monster to know one thing.

"_I will escape from you; no matter how many tries it takes, no matter how many years this drags on, and no matter how many lives... have to be destroyed in the process."_

* * *

"Make it fifteen." A figure surrounded by mystery, stood calmly across from the man.

The person adjacent mumbled under his breath. "Come on, I got a family to feed." The man joked with a chuckle and held the back of his head with his hand. His hand scrubbed against the messy brown hair.

"Fifteen, or I leave." The mysterious person stuck out their hand. The hand was small and the skin was tan-ish white in color. It was far from smooth but was so tiny in form that it was hard to picture anyone masculine behind the dark hood.

The much taller man sighed as his eyes slid to the brick wall. Inside this alleyway, no one would see the deal that they were making. Admittedly, the man had no idea why the person wanted to speak in such a shady place. It wasn't as if they were doing anything illegal.

"I don't have all day, Isamu-san." The hand proceeded to wiggle the little stubs known as fingers.

"Fine." The man closed his eyes. He had been defeated. With that knowledge, he shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out the goods. Fifteen tube shaped fireworks. They were the littlest of the category, also known as fire crackers.

The two had bumped into each other at the local fireworks shop. Usually, the firework stands are closed in summer, since there is no occasion in Japan which would call for them. But there was a small stand open in the market place. That was where they had seen each other.

The man was surprised when this mystery person asked him to buy some fire crackers in exchange for a microwave. But the man had actually needed that appliance and since the market didn't carry any he accepted gratefully.

He didn't know why the person would ask him to buy it, maybe this hooded figure was out of money and only had a microwave. It was a strange trade off but he thought it would be worth it.

Though he was still uncertain how this person knew his name... "There. Now the microwave?"

The figure took its free hand and meticulously counted each fire cracker. "Okay, right over here." The person nodded under the black hood. It was a regular hoodie jacket, but it was large enough to conceal any body features from showing. This person was also wearing some baggy shorts. Their legs were thin, and clean shaven. Appearance aside, the man had a hunch that this was a girl. Mainly due to the voice.

"Right behind this dumpster." The person gestured to the large green tin. She... perhaps he, seemed too occupied counting the firecrackers to care.

The man took a peek behind the garbage. "But there isn't-" He quickly turned around. His eyes widened as he failed to see the person anywhere! His head jerked from left to right. How could someone get away that quickly?!

"Looking for someone?"

The voice called from above. The man looked up and saw the person on top of the building's roof. His/her leg leaning against the ledge with confidence.

"How did you-" He decided not to ask, "Where's the microwave?!"

The mystery person drew back the hood to reveal a female face. Her red hair was almost as bright as her grin. She had two long hair strands in the front that waved from the wind and the short ruffles in the back shifted softly. Her dark red eyes gleamed.

The smirk only wavered a second when she said, "Oh?" Her hands went to her jacket pockets and patted them down.

Of course no microwave would be able to fit in there. She continued, "I must have dropped it." Her lips curled a little more. "But it was nice doing business with you."

The man held out his hand, "Wait!"

The young woman saluted, "See ya later," She ran across the roof out of his vision, "SUCKER!" He heard the reminiscence of her corrupted laugh fading away with greater distance.

"NO!" He wailed. Great, he was just robbed.

* * *

Riina Asuka jumped off the building's rooftop and landed not so gently on the ground twenty feet below. She tumbled and rolled to try to brace herself against the impact. It wasn't enough as she stood up in a rush only to realize her elbows and knees were scraped. Not enough to make them bleed, which was somewhat lucky, considering she blindly ran off a two story building.

She didn't pay it any attention and continued to run. The red head was too focused on the task she must complete, she had to make it to the convenience store. She was only a hundred feet away or so.

Her arms pumped back and forth to make her go faster. And just when she thought she was safe, WHAM!

She was knocked over the head. The girl slid into the asphalt, scraping her elbows worse and making them bleed. She stared down at the black below her in shock as her body was picked up by the back of her hood.

"_How did he catch up to me so quickly?!"_ It seemed impossible!

Her eyes widened as she was spun around. Her quivering legs were barely able to keep her upright. Riina nearly gasped as she saw who was actually there. It wasn't the susceptible man but rather four men.

Four men she should have known would find her eventually.

The tallest of the men, the leader, held unto the girl's black jacket. He gripped the cloth tightly, "Hey, remember us?" He grinned, showing his broken and yellow teeth.

His breath was heavy like a fog. Riina waved the smell away, "Uh, duh. Sure I do." She said casually with a chuckle.

"Does it look like I'm laughin'?" The man's smile dropped. "Look, you don't know who you're messing with! You'll pay for what you did."

Riina remembered what she had done. The four thugs were always patrolling the neighborhood and she was getting sick of their cocky attitudes. So she did what any reasonable teenager would do; paint all their motorcycles pink.

The short red head looked away, "I'm guessing you didn't like that color?"

The next thing she knew her face was met by his fist. The blow would have sent her falling backwards if he wasn't holding unto her so tightly. Her cheek pulsed with pain and her eyes strained closed.

"Each of those bikes are worth more than you are! What you need, is a good beating. It'll teach ya not to mess with our stuff!" He sneered as he hit her again, this time letting her body hit the ground.

With that, each of the guys took a side, and took turns doing blows.

Riina struggled to get up but even when she finally stood, she was knocked back down. All she had left to do was stare at her left wrist as each blow hurt more than the last. On her left wrist was a silver bracelet.

They didn't stop or lighten up for two minutes. They would have gone even longer if it wasn't for a certain someone getting in the way.

One of the thugs face planted into the ground. The other three turned to see who kicked him down.

His foot rested back on the ground and his hands were in his pockets. It was a high school student by the look of the outfit, but more noticeable than that was his bright orange hair. "What do you guys think you're doing?" He asked in a serious voice, his facial expression not changing from stoic.

Riina quickly got to her knees and then unto her legs. She stumbled a little but straightened. Her nose was bleeding and her eye was swollen. She kicked the lead thug from behind as hard as she could. He fell down while the two thugs left tried to get her and the orange haired kid who had butted in.

Riina was hit by one of the thugs but managed to return the favor. She was about to jump on the lead thug and try to beat him senseless but the thug she hit quickly recovered and punched her face.

She lay on the ground defeated as she had done her best and the rest was left to the orange haired guy.

But the thugs were outmatched in power, compared to the high school student. And soon they were running off.

"I'll still get you back, you little brat! Don't think this is over!" The lead thug yelled over his shoulder.

Riina painfully got to her hands and knees. Blood dripped from her open mouth. It had made quite the pool of liquid beneath her. Her red hair was long enough that it reached the pool and its tips were tainted with the liquid.

"Hey."

The girl looked up to see the male holding out his hand. Riina spat out the rest of the metal taste and grabbed unto his hand.

"You know you should probably try avoiding fights." Ichigo warned her.

Riina rubbed her nose with her long sleeve. "They asked for it! Besides, I had it all sorted."

The male sweat dropped.

Riina looked up at him, "It's still the middle of the day, shouldn't you be in school?"

He placed a hand behind his head casually, "I was until a hollow showed up. I was on my way back when I saw you." He paused a second, "Uh, by the way are you alright? I could take you by the clinic or somethin'?"

The girl placed her hands into her pocket. "Nah, I'll be fine." _"More or less."_ She tried to ignore the pain. "I don't wanna hold you up, you should probably head back to school."

"Yeah but... are you sure?"

Riina smiled, "I'll live. Thanks for helping me out."

He nodded with a slight smile, "See ya, then." He turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

The girl watched for a second before she turned as well and walked off to the shop that was nearby.

In some time, she was at the front porch. There were two familiar faces there, both sweeping the dust off of the wood. Well the darker haired one was trying to sweep while the red head was leaning lazily against the shop.

The male was just shy of her height. He had grown a lot during the past two years, almost like a weed. His face turned into a scowl as the girl approached, "Hey, did you get the candy?"

"You didn't give me any money for that. Do you think I'm just going to snatch you a piece?" Riina was now on the porch.

He looked like he was taken back from her appearance. He had probably just now noticed her bruised face. "What happened to your face?"

"Excuse me." Ururu, the dark haired female, swept around Riina's feet.

Riina jumped to the left to allow her to sweep. Her maroon eyes catching Jinta's while he was waiting for her response. "I uh... it's none of your business!" Riina frowned as she walked past him to get to the door.

The male scoffed. "It's not like I care. I was just going to say it looks uglier than before." Jinta crossed his arms.

Riina glowered but stayed quiet. She entered the little shop. "Hey, Urahara-san!" She cuffed her hands around her mouth like a speaker phone. She then felt inside her pocket to make sure the firecrackers were still there. She was glad to find out they hadn't fallen out.

"Ah, Asuka-san!" Urahara appeared from behind a corner. His usual attire on and a cane in his hand. He walked into the open greeting room, passing by book shelves full of inventory. He had a smile across his lips, "Did you get the groceries yet?"

"Oh... that. Uh not yet." She bit the inside of her cheek. Then she cleared her throat. She trotted over to the tall blonde and stuck out her wrist. "I'll do it later. I was just going to ask if you could take this thing off. There's some things I want to do tonight." The silver link around her wrist shone as she held it out in front of her.

Now that she was closer, Urahara's eyes widened slightly. He didn't answer her question as he asked one of his own. "What happened to your face?"

Riina shook her head, "I'm fine, now about the bracelet."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Riina huffed. "I got into a little scruff but it's all okay now- the bracelet!" Her arm was starting to get tired from holding it out.

The man walked over to his coffee table and sat down on a blue cushion. "We should get Tessai to look at that, it looks pretty bad."

"_Ugh, he just won't listen. I should have guessed."_ The girl turned to walk away, "I'll be fine."

"So about the bracelet, why do you want it taken off?" He set down his cane and instead took out his fan. It was a rather warm day so fanning himself off actually made sense.

"I uh..." Riina's eyes darted around to try to help her think of something. "Just want some freedom!" She turned with determination in her eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Asuka-san. You want to use the firecrackers in your pocket, don't you?"

Riina flinched a little.

"Where did you get those? Did you pay for them?" Urahara tilted his green hat up to look into the girl's eyes. "I don't recall giving you any money."

Riina twisted around in a fit, her arms crossing snugly against her chest. "Fine you caught me."

"Last time you caused a panic in the market place and the police showed up." Urahara sighed a little. He seemed annoyed that she would forget a lesson so quickly.

"They were over reacting!" Riina turned back around with her arms extended at her sides. "It was just a little boom!" She defended herself, using her hand gestures as wild and dramatic as possible. As if the thought of her being in the 'wrong' was outrageous.

"Hand over the firecrackers." The man coaxed, his hand opened in front of him.

The red headed teen looked left and right. Then she mumbled something. Her tongue itching to say something but she contained the urge. She took out all of the firecrackers and placed them in his hand. "Fine, here."

Her feet dragged along the wooden flooring as soon as she began to walk away. The clock inside the room made each step sound louder. For some reason there was a heavy feeling in the air. A sort of strange and suspicious feeling. The red head ignored this feeling and made her way to the door.

The sliding door was within her hand's range. She stuck out her arm and felt a bead of sweat accumulate on her forehead and nearly slide down. Her heart beat faster as her hand hit the handle to the door. The room was empty besides the two and the silence was uncomfortable.

_"Don't say anything..." _Riina bit her lip as her hand tightened around the handle of the door. All she needed to do was open it...

"All of the firecrackers." Came an overly cheery voice.

Riina drooped as she stomped over to the man and handed over the one firecracker she planned to hide. How did he know? She slapped the flammable item into his hand and stormed out. Her hands immediately slid into her now empty pockets.

"Leaving already?" Jinta called after the girl in a taunting way.

Riina did her best to ignore the boy. It took all of her strength not to turn around and give that boy a good lesson on how to be polite. Then again she wasn't in such a position to give a lesson about something like that.

"All of the firecrackers." Riina mocked in a higher pitched tone. She was moving further from the shop that she had the privilege to call home for the past two years. Urahara was a gracious man but that didn't mean he expected nothing in return for his hospitality. She had chores to do and times to be back in the shop.

It was stupid to her. What was she? A child? Always being told what to do; it was a complete drag. Everyday, constant nagging! On and on! Riina kicked the dirt as she passed by the road that led to this establishment.

She was now out of plans for the day. She was going to set off those firecrackers as a prank but she couldn't do that anymore. She needed a new plan... something fun.

* * *

She hadn't found anything fun to do. It was a bummer since she had been looking for some form of entertainment for hours now. It was time to head back home. By home she meant the little shop she had been occupying.

She entered the store which gave a nice cool breeze compared to the hot summer outside of the shop. Inside it was also dimmer and took her eyes a moment to adjust. There, sitting at the large round table, were the people she had gotten to know. Tessai, Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu. Each one sat at a designated cushion for the meal.

There was one open cushion between Jinta and Ururu. She stared at that spot for a second, her maroon eyes almost freezing at the site. It was nothing special, just dinner. And yet she paused ten feet away with a distant gaze.

This caused the people sitting to turn toward her. Most of them still with food in their hands.

Jinta was the first to speak, as such was his usual nature. "Are you just going to stand there, carrot head?"

Riina felt a strange light sensation in her mid section. She placed her hand over her stomach and turned pale. "I... think I'll eat later." The teen quickly jogged past the group and into the back of the shop. The living quarters. Each person had their own little room and Riina occupied the guest room.

She went into the empty room and closed the sliding door behind her. Inside was a bed made up of a mat and some sheets on the ground. Along with a small dresser and a window in the center of the wall. It was a quaint room. It wasn't big or fancy but it held her small amount of clothes and her most important object of all.

Her zanpakuto. So it wasn't any more than she needed and it wasn't any less. She huffed though, as she took a step deeper into the room. The sunlight from the setting sun was barely coming in from the window. Her room faced west, if it wasn't for the huge buildings blocking the light, it would have been very bright in the room.

The red head leaned on the dresser, looking out the window. She didn't know why she felt this sudden sickness overwhelm her... The girl collapsed to her knees to stare out and rest her arms against the dresser. It was a comfortable position.

Her hair was spread over part of her arm. The long red strand laid on top, lightly tickling her skin.

Riina saw the red head in front of her view in the reflection on the clean dresser. The gigai Urahara made for her two years ago, was prettier than her old one. She looked 16, which was her age, and she had the curves to accompany that special age. Snake bites and gauges were the two types of piercings she had, making her look even more like a rebellious teenager.

This gal looked so different that at first it was hard to believe her reflection was real...

"Asuka-san?" There was a knock on her door.

The girl didn't bother to look. "Come in." She said in a lazy voice.

The door slid open. She glanced just barely over her shoulder to see it was none other than Urahara himself. The blonde man had a plate of food in his hand. He closed the door behind him and approached the girl. He set the plate on the dresser in front of her. "In case you get hungry." He smiled a little.

That man. He was truly kind. He let a near complete stranger live in his shop with his friends. He trusted her not to harm them. He let her eat and be treated like a member of the group... he was a great guy.

Riina nodded and looked back out the window.

"What's wrong? You looked sick a minute ago." His voice rang in the silent room.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Riina closed her eyes.

"Maybe it's because you got into that little skirmish."

Riina sighed lightly, "Maybe."

"Well Tessai is out there if you need him to heal you."

"Thanks."

She heard him shuffle around for a second, "I guess I'll leave you then..."

Riina heard the man shift. His footsteps getting further away. When she was sure he was almost out of the room she murmured, "Thanks."

"For the food? I didn't cook it." Urahara's voice wavered a bit in confusion.

"Thanks for bringing it." Riina tapped the bracelet on her wrist.

There was a long pause. "No need to thank me." His voice was soft and kind. Then she heard the door open and then close.

Such a kind man... it was a shame really- she _almost_ felt guilty.

Night came two hours later. Riina had a bar of butter in her hand and was rubbing it against her wrist. She had been working at this for the past half hour. She kept up the work though and soon her wrist was covered in the light yellow substance.

"Come on..." She whispered herself some encouragement as she pulled the silver bracelet. She pulled harder and harder but it wouldn't go past the thickness of her hand. Now that she thought about it, that was a good thing! How had she not thought of the repercussions!

She couldn't take off the spiritual restriction here! She really was surprised by her dumbness. She nodded a little as if accepting she was an idiot. Half an hour, wasted.

She went to the corner of the room and grabbed her black and white hilt. She carried it with her, along with the butter, then she creaked open her window. The brown frame moved up with a little squeak and she only hoped that no one heard it.

Carefully, she limbo-ed out the tiny window. She held in her breath, afraid someone might hear the raspy tone of it. Then she glided out unto the concrete beneath. Her flat skater looking shoes tapping against the hard surface.

Yes it was nearly a shame sneaking out like this. A trustful person such as Urahara didn't deserve to be disobeyed so blatantly. Escaping out at night and bringing her zanpakuto with her, wasn't at all accepted. Again, she almost felt guilty. **But just almost.**


	2. Violent Tendencies

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Violent Tendencies**

The butter was slick against her wrist. She had done this several times before but the bracelet had somehow gotten smaller than usual.

Urahara. Maybe he had caught unto her some how. And then made an adjustment to the bracelet to make it harder to get off.

Her face squished up as if in pain. She huffed and pulled once more on the silver link. It was stuck. All the butter in the world probably wouldn't be enough to get it off! But she had things to do, crimes to commit and people to scare! She wasn't going to let this bracelet- no, she wouldn't let Urahara stand in her way.

Her right hand held the yellow substance, the whole bar was almost gone. She lathered on another coating and dropped the remaining sliver. It had to work this time. She was all out of butter now.

Riina placed her right hand on the link and took three deep breaths. Then she pulled as hard as she could. Her wrist turned red in process. Finally, the silver link was thrown to the ground, or in this case, the roof!

Her eyes widened as the ring fell and she could feel life surge in her like electricity. White flames irrupted around and through her. They reached twenty feet into the sky and five feet in diameter. The spiritual pressure lit her face and swayed her red hair above her.

A wide smirk popped up on her face and she chuckled greedy with the power. Her hands were drawn out and her fingers felt the flames shift around her body. Riina looked down now, toward her zanpakuto.

She walked over to it, the flames dying down to unnoticeable. She picked it up by kicking it into the air and catching it in a swift movement.

"Did I wake you?" Riina smirked.

"_Yeah actually."_ The voice inside the zanpakuto was distant. Almost like a whisper.

The red head walked to the edge of the roof and peeked out at the city. A gust of wind swiping her hair. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Ah, a week is far too long."

"_You don't have anything to complain about. Try sitting in an empty forest for that long."_ The voice was getting closer.

Riina kept a gentle smile on her face. She could feel the spiritual pressure rising from the spirit of her zanpakuto waking. She could also feel spiritual pressure coming from others. Humans and tiny hollows.

If spiritual pressure could be connected to heat, then their spiritual pressure would be like a match. Nearly unnoticeable. But she could feel it out there and it was like a breath of fresh air being able to tell that.

The girl looked down at her sword, "So I was thinking we could go out and have some fun."

"_Heh, what did you have in mind?"_ Genkaku asked amused, his voice now felt like he was right beside her.

"I have some ideas."

* * *

A shadow zipped by in the night sky.

There was a warm light coming up quickly, that was where Dakushika was heading. He flashed forward. He passed by lonely souls who didn't even notice his presence. It seemed they were either too distracted to see him or their eyes were too slow to even catch a glimpse of him.

It didn't matter either way. These souls, and himself, were in a place known as "Shinda Basho"- the place of the Dead. Some even called it "Soul World" or "Death World". Although it had many names, one thing was sure of this place. It was where humans' souls went after they died.

As for the zanpakuto, they themselves didn't know where they came from. Well at least, Dakushika didn't know. All he knew was that himself and others like him, needed the humans' vessels. Without them, the zanpakuto ran out of power.

It was a strange duo. The zanpakuto were held in a dark place inside the vessel. It was like slavery almost. Yet, without them, the zanpakuto would run out of spiritual pressure and they would die.

With the help of the Elder Scroll Keeper and his leader, Shado Kasai, they were coming up with a way for the zanpakuto to absorb their own reishi without the help of the human souls.

Dakushika landed promptly in front of the bamboo building. Outside the building was a single lantern to help guide Dakushika that way.

He walked in and saw the old woman sitting on a cushion on the floor, along with Kasai. Kasai was almost an exact opposite image of himself. The man had black hair and vivid red eyes.

Dakushika, on the other hand, had white hair and black eyes. Their personalities also seemed to be opposing. Dakushika walked over to the two of them.

The older woman looked away slowly and sighed. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Dakushika didn't bother sitting down on the open cushion rather, he just stood. "What news is that?"

Kasai rested both his hands behind his head. There were dark bags under his eyes. "Whatever, old lady. We don' know nothin' yet. There could still be a way."

The Elder Scroll Keeper was a sturdy woman. "No. We've tried everything. Kido and science. Nothing is working. I cannot make zanpakuto regenerate the way humans can."

Kasai rolled his eyes. "She gives up too easily."

Dakushika folded his arms and dropped to the ground, sitting perfectly with his legs criss cross. "Kasai-sama, I believe eighty years of trying this plan has shown us that it isn't possible. I suggest we try different options."

Kasai grunted, "Shut up, the both of ya."

The Keeper closed her weary looking eyes. "Eighty years is far too long to be wasting on a failed plan. I'm not about to spend another eighty trying to make it work. It's just not possible for zanpakuto to live fully without a vessel."

Kasai leaned back to a laying position. His legs folded up slightly. He looked like he was holding in the rage building up inside of him.

They had tried for the past eighty years and it was disappointing to hear that yet another plan had failed. In total it had been over five hundred years. They exhausted every plan they could think of.

"So, what do we do then?" Kasai shot up with his hands in the air. The teen was about six hundred years old but he still looked very young.

Dakushika looked to be in his early twenties. "Perhaps, we should take a break for a few years."

"That sounds like a good idea. Working this hard isn't easy for a woman of my age." The Keeper was about two thousand years old.

"And do what in the meanwhile?" Kasai complained. "Just sit around?"

Dakushika would have tried to comfort the younger boy, but he didn't know how. "Kasai-sama..."

Kasai stood up and turned on his heel. "Fine. See you guys in another five hundred years." He scoffed and flashed out the door.

The empty bamboo room had only a single table, a candle, and a few cushions. The two wiser ones sat in silence for a moment.

"He's temperamental." Dakushika said in a monotone voice like usual.

"If you're just now noticing that, then you're not as smart as I thought you were." The Keeper cracked a smile. Her squinty eyes closing for just a moment.

Dakushika merely looked into the flame of the candle.

"You better go after him. How does a five year break sound?"

Dakushika stood and gave a nod. "I am sure that Kasai-sama will not do this willingly."

"Convince him."

* * *

"Awake Asuka-san!"

Riina shook her head, "Wh-" Her voice was cut off just as the kick sent her flying backwards. The red head barely regained herself and skidded across the ground, sending dirt up into the air.

Riina used her front right arm to help stabilize herself. She quickly stood up straight.

"I tried to warn you." Urahara cupped his hand around his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes. "I still don't get what I'm doing here." She shrugged. "I'm supposed to be learning my bankai."

"You need to work on control. Hand to hand combat is great practice." The man was observing the fight from a good distance. It was easy to spot his green attire in the middle of this featureless desert.

"Yeah but..." Riina let her words trail off but spoke in her thoughts, _"Why Ururu?"_ She looked down at her opponent who was several feet away.

No she wouldn't question it, she needed to just focus on the task. That might be harder than it sounded. She was out all last night and barely came back before the sun rose. She was exhausted.

Riina huffed and then shook out her arms. _"Focus, focus." _There. Now she was ready, she smiled. "Alright, Ururu, don't think I'm going to go easy on ya now!"

The dark haired girl merely gave a nod. Then she ran forward toward Riina.

Riina was expecting a frontal attack by her running in front of her. She was surprised, however, when Ururu disappeared and suddenly appeared directly at her left. The girl's leg was swinging right at her.

It all happened so unexpectedly and quickly, Riina didn't have time to dodge. She felt the wind blow into her face from the strong kick that was coming her way. She barely had enough time to put her arm up in defense.

"_How strong could it be, honestly?"_ Riina thought on instinct but when the kick reached her it was clear as day she had underestimated the small raven haired girl. The kick sent Riina flying backwards, dust on the ground stirred up as her body was thrust forward at high speed.

Riina couldn't even brace herself against the impact. She was thrown into a giant boulder. The rock cracked but made her body come to an abrupt stop. Her crumbled body now was in a huge indent in the solid rock. Dust cleared to reveal Riina slumped forward in the rock.

The red head coughed. Blood slid down her forehead and over her right eye. She slowly came out from the rock.

"Are you alright, Asuka-san?" Ururu placed her hands over her chest. Her face calm but looked concerned.

Riina wiped the blood away from her eye so she could see. It had been a whole week since she trained like this and it was always a shock experiencing this intense pain. Being restricted by a spiritual pressure limiter made her less accustomed to flying a hundred miles an hour into solid rock.

At the same time, the aching pain in her back and the sensation of blood dripping from her face, was refreshing. Adrenaline pumped through her veins giving her a nostalgic feeling. Like a natural high.

Her hands pulsed at her sides as she looked the shorter girl in the eyes. "Never better." She smiled.

She had planned to go a little easy on the girl but looked like she'd actually need to use all her combat skills.

Riina quickly flash stepped over to deliver a kick of her own. Ururu instantly blocked, the ground beneath the girl cracked from the force but she was able to hold her stance perfectly.

Ururu caught the red head's leg and drew her closer, then she punched her in the gut. The red head was once again, sent backward from the force.

She coughed up some blood as she caught her footing. Her eyes now wide. This girl was a lot stronger than she thought. She hated to admit it but this girl might just beat her. Riina frowned at the thought.

She flash stepped forward, directly in front of the girl. But just when Ururu was about to hit her, Riina flash stepped again. This time the girl was at the little girl's right side. Riina tripped the girl and then kicked her down. The ground once again breaking.

The girl coughed up some blood as well. Riina felt a strange satisfaction from this. Not because the blood was alluring but more like knowing she had injured someone who injured her. The revenge felt kinda good.

Ururu was persistent and jumped back up. Her foot thrust into Riina's face but that wasn't all she did. Ururu also punched her a good ten times in the air before sending another kick.

Riina tried to stabilize herself but failed as she skidded and rolled across the barren desert sand of the under ground training facility. The girl got up slower than the last time but this time with anger in her eyes. She couldn't let herself be defeated by a little girl!

She growled as she flash stepped over to inflict some damage but Ururu suddenly pinned her down to the ground. She pulled on the red head's arm as she held her body in place with her foot.

Riina yelled as the girl pulled the arm. _"No, she wouldn't break my arm would she?"_ Riina's eyes widened as her heart nearly stopped. She heard a thick sounding snap. Her face was in pure shock and her mouth parted open.

"GAHH!" Riina flash stepped away holding her left arm that was limp. "WHAT THE HELL URURU?!" She yelled.

The girl almost looked to be in a trance for a moment. Then she blinked almost as if she was unaware of what she had just done.

Riina's arm pulsed and the pain made her clench her jaw shut tightly. She tried not to scream out in pain anymore than she already had. "YOU-"

The red head jumped at the girl, this time pinning her to the ground. She gripped her throat tightly with her right hand. Ururu's eyes widened slightly and she began to gasp for air. Riina tightened more and white spiritual pressure burst out of her.

Riina suddenly felt her body being thrown off of the girl. She sat up to see Tessai leaning over the girl and Urahara in front of her, blocking her path to the girl.

"That's enough." Urahara said sternly.

"SHE BROKE MY ARM FROM MY SHOULDER!" Riina jumped to her feet, her right hand pulsing with the image of choking the girl.

"I said that's enough."

Riina looked up at the man who was now only a foot away from her. She was panting heavily and her grimace was wide. Her red eyes stared into his gray ones for a second and for just a moment she felt like killing him for standing in her way...

The girl's face quickly softened and her spiritual pressure drained away. Her eyes were slightly wide as she looked past Urahara and toward Ururu and Tessai. He was healing her with kido.

Riina felt her brow crease upward in concern. She blinked several times before she walked the other way. She headed back up to the shop. The whole way she just stared at her right hand.

* * *

Riina sat still while Tessai healed her left arm. She didn't look at anyone. She just stared down at the floor boards. Blue ish green light was under his palms as he healed her.

A foot step? Her eyes darted up. Ururu plopped down to her knees and held out a cup of tea.

"Here. It's your favorite tea, peach tea." The girl said meekly.

Riina looked at the mug, it had cute little flower designs on it and the steam from the warm tea rose into the air. The scent was pleasant. She didn't smile, "No. You shouldn't give that to me."

Ururu looked down at the mug, "Asuka-san, I apologize. I don't know what happened..." Her voice was so quiet it was hard to hear.

Riina shook her head, "Don't apologize, we were battling. Things happen."

The girl looked up her eyes were dark and soft.

"I... I uh..." Riina avoided eye contact. She took the mug. "Thanks."

Riina looked away but heard Ururu get up and then leave. The red head bit her lip. She was still angry at Ururu. She wasn't upset that her arm was broken, she was upset because she didn't get to finish the battle.

But she had a fear dwelling in her. She had tried to kill her. And when Urahara stood in her way, she wanted to kill him for a moment too. It made her frightened of what she was feeling. She wondered why she would react so strongly like that.

She sipped on the tea. Tessai was the quiet type and didn't say anything. He was soon finished.

"Thank you." Riina murmured.

Tessai hummed and nodded.

Then she was left alone in the room. Everyone else was outside. Once a week, Urahara would take off her spiritual limiter for a day of training. Sometimes even twice a week. But this training session was one of the most intense that she had.

She looked down at her side. Her zanpakuto was on the other side of the room. Genkaku was probably sleeping, he didn't really ever help her train. She had begged him and ordered him to help her learn bankai for two years and yet he still resisted most of the time.

She still didn't know why he was doing that. She guessed she'd have to ask him again and see if he answered. But not right now. Yes, he was probably sleeping. She had to make the best of the rest of this day. She had all her spiritual pressure after all, and although she could take off the bracelet at night, it was nice knowing she didn't have to sneak around this day.

Seeing as though she was wasting away precious time she could be spending using her spiritual pressure, she set down her mug and got up. She stopped after taking two steps forward... no she'd take the tea with her.

She grabbed the mug and took another delicious sip of the warm substance. Then headed out.

To her surprise only Jinta and Ururu were outside. When she exited the building she had to cover her eyes from the bright sun. She looked at them. They were on their knees with a broom and were poking under the van with the broom.

Riina walked over. She heard them bickering.

"Ururu you idiot!" Jinta huffed as he poked the broom below the van. "You got the ball stuck!"

"Jinta..." The girl spoke quietly, "You were the one who threw it..."

"Yeah but you should have caught it!" Jinta growled. "Great, now I just pushed the ball further back."

"But Jinta, I would have caught it if you didn't throw it so high." She said softly. She was also on her knees, her skirt was tainted by the dirt.

"Shut up, Ururu!" Jinta huffed. "Help me out! Can you crawl under there?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Riina placed a hand on her hip.

"Get out of here carrot head. We're trying to do something."

"Yeah I heard." Riina sighed. She watched the boy inch under the van a little and wave around the broom wildly. "Look, I could try to get it out." she shrugged.

"I don't need your help." The boy continued flailing the broom.

Riina knelt down next to Ururu. She directed her comment to Jinta, "Are you mad at me?" She asked seriously.

"I just don't need your help! Now scram!"

Riina had a pretty good idea why he was mad at her. She had injured Ururu. He wouldn't admit it but he cared a lot about her. Riina looked at the girl near her. "I'm sorry okay. To both of you." She gritted her teeth. The apology was almost painful.

Ururu smiled faintly.

No response came from Jinta. Riina held out her tea, "Could you hold this?" she asked the girl. Then she crawled over to the male. The dirt made her cough. "Hand over the broom."

"No way. Get lost." Jinta had no coordination as he whacked the broom under the van.

Riina rolled her eyes. "I can get it out, now let me help."

"Get lost!" He repeated.

Riina frowned. She had crawled halfway under the van with this boy and he wasn't the least bit grateful for her efforts. _"The selfish brat!" _She thought as she crawled back out with dirt covering her black hoodie jacket.

Now standing and staring down at the pathetic male she thought she'd try one last thing to help the two of them out. She knelt down a little close to the van. Her hands clung underneath it.

Her spiritual pressure flowed around her and she closed her eyes to focus. White flames rose from her and then she opened her eyes at once. She lifted up the van slowly. Her back was curved to hold up the heavy object. She managed to clear it four feet off the ground.

"Go ahead and get it." Riina sweated, but smiled.

Jinta looked at her without moving.

"Oh yeah, two tons is nothing, take your sweat time." She huffed. More sweat beaded down.

Jinta crawled over and grabbed the ball. The whole time he had a smile on his face. "I can just imagine ya dropping it over me." He shook his head and scurried out.

As soon as he was clear she dropped the weight. The van clashed against the ground with dust flying out from beneath it. Luckily none of the glass windows broke. Riina leaned forward panting. Her forehead touching the light colored vehicle and her hands rested on her knees.

"You're w-welcome." She breathed out.

"Whatever, anyone could have done that."

Riina turned around in a snap. "OH REALLY?! I'd like to see you try!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Maybe I don't want to." He crossed his arms with a smirk as he turned away.

"Maybe you could try after I take your head and beat it through the van!" Riina got closer.

"Watch it, carrot head!" Jinta turned toward her.

Their foreheads clashed. "STOP CALLING ME CARROT HEAD!"

"Carrot head! Carrot head! Carrot head!"

"YOU have the same color hair, baka!"

"Alright, alright, break it up." Urahara showed up with groceries in his hands. Tessai wasn't far behind him also carrying some bags.

"Urahara-san, Tessai-san?" Riina placed a hand behind her head and smiled a little. Her face still somewhat sweaty. She hoped they wouldn't notice the axles on the van being out of place. She was sure it was still drivable, or she hoped so. It looked like a pimped out low rider, maybe they'd like it.

Then she imagined Tessai and Urahara wearing gold chains around their necks and blaring out rap music in their new low rider. She sweat dropped. "You guys went to the grocery store?"

"Somebody forgot to get them yesterday." Urahara reminded as he walked past the children and into the shop.

"Oh... right." Riina bit her lip while looking at the ground.

"Inoue-san called you while you were training." Tessai entered the shop but spoke to her from the other side.

Riina jogged inside. "Oh really? What did she want?"

"She said to remind you it was Thursday." Tessai straightened his glasses. He placed down the bags on the counter.

"Thursday... Thursday..." Riina nodded a little. "Yeah, I have no idea what she's talking about." her head changed to shaking.

"Lessons, Asuka-san." the man got out some fruit and placed it into the according fruit bowl. Though the apples didn't look good next to the oranges apparently, because he took a pear and placed it precisely in between them.

"Crap!" Riina ran out the door.

"Your books, Asuka-san." Tessai added.

Riina ran back in and out of the corner of her eye saw the man add a broccoli in front of the pear. Then he shook his head and put it back on the counter.

She grabbed her books and then zipped back out. She had forgotten all about her lessons. Truthfully, it had been kind of a long day so that came as no surprise. She flash stepped off.

* * *

The blonde man gasped and dropped his fan. His hands immediately gripped his head. His precious van! The left axle was completely messed up, leaving the whole left side of the frame only an inch away from the ground. "JINTA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE VAN?!"

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the updated version, some things are better about it and some things are worse. Oh well.


	3. Poisoned Heart

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Poisoned Heart**

Riina rushed past the corner and skidded to a stop in front of the door. A little bit of dust was kicked up and she almost passed the door completely, so she had to lean near the door to stabilize herself.

Her hand went up to her hair and straightened out the ends that were sticking up. She pulled down her jacket over her gray camouflage shorts. Lastly, she tucked her books under her left arm and knocked with her right.

"One second!"

Riina heard a voice behind the door. She heard some crashing sounds and rustling of pans. She squinted and tilted her head a degree to the left in a curious way. She waited for a couple of seconds.

It was mid afternoon in Karakura town. The sun was high in sky and its light beamed down brightly. Every ray was refreshing and regenerating. Each one made Riina feel a tingly sense on her skin, like the sun was trying to tell her something. As if it was pulling on her arm and leading the way.

The warmth was incredible to feel. Though, as much as she liked the heat, she had to roll up the sleeves on her hoodie past her elbows. It was sort of hot to be wearing a jacket in the first place.

There were birds nesting in the tree outside of Orihime's house. They chirped away merrily. It was both highly annoying and comforting to know that they were enjoying the heat as much as she was.

Riina heard the door knob turn and the door quickly opened.

The pressure from the air moved Orihime's vivid orange hair. One hand was still on the door knob and the other was placed over her heart in a small fist. She smiled genuinely. She was among the sunlight rays, pure in kindness.

"Asuka-san!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Inoue-san." She stared for a moment... She shook out of her thoughts. "Sorry I'm late." She nervously chuckled and sweat dropped.

"Oh it's no problem really." She stepped aside with a chuckle as well. "I was just... uhm- rearranging."

Riina was surprised as she walked in and half of the room was a mess. It wasn't like Orihime to be disorderly. It was none of her business though so she didn't bother asking. She went over to the small table that they usually worked at and set down her books.

"So what are we working on today?" Riina plopped down unto the cushion. It made a popping sound. She picked up one of her books and flipped through the pages.

"Oh, well I was thinking we should work on reading again."

Riina sighed as she tossed the math book on the counter. She liked math better than literature. She picked up the other book on the table. "Alright."

Orihime grabbed a pencil from the floor and she sat down next to the red head. She opened the book, "Okay, let's see..." She hummed. "Oh how about you read this one?"

She pointed at the sentence with her pencil. "And don't forget to use your finger to keep your place."

Riina placed her right finger under the first word. She was glad that Orihime was the one to help her out. She never saw reading or writing as a necessity but since Urahara said he'd make her go to school; she asked if she could have a private tutor instead. And when Orihime volunteered she accepted.

Still if there was anyone else in the room, she would have felt embarrassed. It was simple teachings that would be suitable for someone half her age. It was degrading. However, Inoue had a certain charm and kindness to her that made Riina feel at ease learning by her side.

The book's page was full of tiny pictures. Pandas riding bikes and cuddly teddy bears. Again it was humiliating to think about so she tried her best to ignore the pictures.

There was silence in the room except for a single clock that ticked on the wall and muffled sounds of people passing by outside the window.

She began to read, "The... dog... will...special-"

"Not quite." Orihime smiled. "That kanji is actually "wait", but they do look similar." She pointed into the air, "Remember the rule, 'Cow waits in line to eat chicken fingers'. The first symbol, cow, is mixed with temple. That makes the kanji 'special'. The same rule goes for 'wait' and 'hold'."

Riina sweat dropped. "Righhhht..."

Orihime had innovative techniques to say the least. Kanji was difficult to explain.

The symbols all looked alike to her. She tried again though, "The dog will wait for... the... enter-"

"Person, heh." Orihime nodded for her to continue. "Don't worry I get the character for 'enter' and 'person' mixed up too."

Riina cleared her throat, grinding her teeth. Her voice was stern, "The dog will wait for the person... to... person-"

"Actually, that one is enter." Orihime sweated.

"Gah!" Riina threw the book on the table. She instantly crossed her arms and leaned away from the table. "It's stupid!"

"Maybe we should do your math first? You seem to like that better." She closed her eyes looking like she was nervous.

Riina sighed and looked down, "Yeah whatever."

There was a few seconds before Orihime reacted to that, she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You've made a lot of progress! During the past year you moved on from basic characters to reading sentences. That's great, you know?" She laughed.

Always so cheery, this woman. Riina nodded, looking toward the opposite wall. She remained quiet for another minute. "...Well we better get started on the math I guess."

Orihime nodded.

* * *

Dakushika was right behind the leader. He strode forward to keep up with the shorter man. "Where are you going?"

"To tell all two hundred of our brothers that the scientists involved have given up." Kasai hissed.

"We're merely taking a break."

"Shove it." Kasai turned back around and faced Dakushika. "Daku, you and that old hag are both useless. You haven't made any progress."

Dakushika's facial expression didn't change, "There is nothing further we can do at this point."

"Exactly. Useless pricks." Kasai turned back around.

"Five years won't be that long, master." Dakushika followed closely.

"Shut up."

The two of them were approaching a large camp in the woods. That was where the zanpakuto waited for their freedom. Kasai was the leader and he checked in with the group everyday to bring them updates.

No one had ever questioned Kasai's leadership. He was hot headed, young, and at times a complete jerk. However, he knew everyone who was involved with the cause. He had a deep passion to set them free like himself. He cared about them.

Kasai was also very strong. Strong enough to lead and to protect. Despite his often downfalls, he was a great leader. He was the kind of leader that most of the group would sacrifice their lives for, just as he would sacrifice his life for theirs.

"Wait." Dakushika caught unto the leader's shoulder.

Kasai turned around faster than before, instantly pushing Dakushika away, "Don't touch me."

"We've waited... for five hundred years..." Dakushika reminded."We can wait five more years, sir."

There was a long pause. Kasai covered his mouth in thought as he looked away. His eyes darted left then right. His jaw was closed tightly it seemed. "I... guess five years." He nodded. Then he turned toward Dakushika, "But listen to me, you better get some inspiration in those five years, or else I'll kill you."

* * *

"Fourteen!" Riina smirked.

"Asuka-san, you can't look at the answers in the back first, that's cheating!" Orihime had a pouty face.

_CRASH! _Riina jumped to her feet. "You feel that? It's a hollow." Riina ran to the front door.

Orihime stood up too, "I'll help!"

"No don't worry, I got this. I haven't fought a hollow this big for a month." She smiled and in a flash she disappeared.

She flash stepped on the air. The sky was bright due to the setting sun. Orange and red along with rose pink, colored the canvas of earth and sky. The earth a hundred feet below her was full of life just as the sky was. Humans walked and drove cars. They had no idea that there lives were in danger.

Riina spotted the hollow near one of the busiest sections of the town. She appeared on one of the taller buildings. She reached her side to grab her zanpakuto, her eyes went wide.

She didn't bring her zanpakuto with her to Orihime's house. She left it at the shop! How could she be so careless on the one day she was allowed to use her spiritual pressure?

She always had to wear that spirit limiter, it was just habit to leave her zanpakuto at the shop. She glanced at her left wrist. She recalled the moment that Urahara had given her the spirit limiter.

He told her that her spiritual pressure was too strong to be left unattended on the World of the Living. It could start to affect others. If she was better able to control her spiritual pressure than it wouldn't be an issue. However, she didn't have control over it so she had to wear the limiter as a precaution.

Riina looked over to the hollow who was cornering a human. Now wasn't the time to go back for her sword. She had to fight it with hakuda.

The red head lounged forward and kicked the hollow hard in the back. It wasn't expecting the kick so it was executed perfectly. Yet, hakuda wasn't quite her fort-ay, the hollow was unfazed completely.

Riina squinted, "HEY hollow!" Shouting could help.

The hollow finally turned around and in the process took a swing at her. She dodged with flash step and tried again with her hakuda. It worked better this time and the hollow's skin cracked a tiny bit.

It was far from hurt though. It tried to punch Riina and succeeded this time. Her body zipped to the ground. She jumped back up with little injury.

"_This hollow is surprisingly fast for it's size." _Riina looked at the large five story tall monster. It had a red-ish colored mask and it also had an extra arm. It was especially strong by the looks of it. Her hakuda, though not great, should have had a greater affect on it.

Riina jumped out of the way as the hollow swung again. This time the fist proceeded in motion, causing it to hit the paved road beneath. Chaos soon occurred. The cars that hadn't seen the hollow had no idea what was happening when there was a sudden earthquake.

The asphalt from the road broke and shattered. The cars reared off the road and crashed into one another along with some other structures. People on the sidewalk screamed and ran the other way.

"Hey!" Riina ran up to the hollow and reared up her spiritual pressure. "Stop making a mess!" She dove into the being with the back of her heel. Her leg pounded into the monster's head, which cracked but regenerated quickly.

"_What? He regenerated so quickly! Normal hollows aren't able to do that!"_ She had to dodge the monster again as it tried to hit her. It caused an even bigger mess on the town below.

"What did I just-" Riina was cut off when the hollow pounded her down to the ground.  
Her small body was plunged into the asphalt. The dark matter broke more than before. It was lucky that she didn't fall into one of the running civilians.

If that was the only beating she got then it wouldn't have been so bad. The hollow wasn't merciful on the contrary, it started to pulverize the body in the ground. Each of its arms burrowed her body deeper into the surface.

It stopped the barrage after what seemed like five minutes.

Riina's ears rang. Her back ached and her head spun. She couldn't move for several seconds. She got up but her vision blurred. There was something happening but she couldn't tell what. There were images of white and red in front of her.

She was merely sitting up but it was too much for her body. She fell face first down. Her ears started to pick up some things though. Screaming and things breaking. Riina lifted her head, her vision slowly returned.

The hollow was holding someone in its fist. A young boy.

No... don't.

Riina couldn't move. It was like ice had frozen her legs to the ground. Her entire body felt numb. She was standing but her heart felt like it was sinking. Her ruby orbs just pulsed.

"_Who cares about humans, the worthless things. I always have to protect them..."_ Riina remembered an old thought she had.

But then... _"How dare you hurt a human! You're a shinigami, you're supposed to help them not hurt them!" _That was how it used to be... before...

No... don't do it.

She couldn't have gotten there in time, even if she tried. The logic confronted her. All she could do was watch what happened in a fraction of a second.

The hollow's fist crushed the body. The boy's screams echoed down the road to her. But they were cut short and the whispering echoes were all that there were left. The spiritual pressure rose from the boy and the hollow consumed the blue light in one gulp.

No.

Why?

Riina felt her stomach turn and twist. It was sickening. That thing was disgusting. How dare it take away another life. The red head sprinted forward but before she could even reach the monster she heard, "Getsuga-Tenshou!"

The being was split in half. She could only watch as the bits of the hollow blackened and turned to dust.

She stood there staring for a few seconds until she saw who was there. Ichigo and the whole gang. Chad, Uryu and Orihime were all there. They seemed like they were ready for a big fight but turns out Ichigo was the only one needed.

Riina looked at them with dazed eyes.

"Are you alright?!" Orihime ran up to the girl. "You look hurt!"

The littler girl turned her head away. "I'm fine." Her voice was barely audible.

Orihime stuck out her hand, Riina quickly slapped it away, "I'm fine!" She yelled. Then she flash stepped away. She couldn't face them. She couldn't admit she wasn't strong enough.

She didn't want that thought to come but running away from the scene didn't help at all. The thought came anyway and it was loud in her mind, "Weak. Useless. Pathetic."

She cursed as she kept on running, she didn't know where she'd go but she couldn't go back to the shop. No doubt it was time for her to head back there but she couldn't go. She had to do something to get out this anger. This self blame.

Riina stopped after an hour of flash stepping from area to area. She couldn't stop running. It was like her body was on auto-pilot. She stopped on a rooftop and paced back and forth. She opened and closed her fists. Fume seemed to steam from her head and her nostrils flared.

How could she let this happen? How could she forget her sword? How was she this weak? It all made her so angry. She paced again and again. Back and forth on the roof.

It was night and the stars were not clearly visible behind the clouds. The gray smoke was among the roof tops as fog. The air was heavy and damp. The moon shone an ominous gray.

The entire block looked like a black and white version. The streets were not lively this night and there were few people daring to go out and walk on the sidewalks. Most of them were thugs by the looks of it.

More than that... she spotted a familiar group. Four men with large black leather jackets and boots. The leader wore a beanie on his head and a bandana around his neck. He walked in front confident with his abilities.

Oh, she'd see about that.

One of the street lights that lit the sidewalk flickered as suddenly a shadowed figure was just beyond the light's reach. It stood there, unable to be identified. It conformed with the darkness in both appearance and aura.

"Hey, who's there?!" The leader tilted his head as if he was superior. He looked down on the figure who was approaching. It was a small figure, it's arms in its pockets and its hood was on.

The leader smirked, "You're a small little guy eh? Why don't you run along before we remove you from our block."

The figure stopped. "You'll remove me?"

"That's what I said, are you deaf or somethin? Now beat it!"

Riina drew back her hood just enough for her face to be seen, though the top of her forehead was still blocked by the cloth.

The leader smiled, "Haha, are ya kiddin' me? Last time you didn't get your butt kicked enough?" He laughed hardheartedly. "You're not very smart but hec, this will be fun."

The other three laughed as well, "Oh, she's gonna get it." They coaxed as they took a step forward.

"Plead for your lives, I might think about not killing you." She ground her teeth.

"OH!" The leader took a step back with his hands up, "I am just so terrified!" He pretended to be scared then he and the others burst out laughing.

The leader wiped away a tear from his eye, "Look shorty, I'll make the rules around here. You plead and maybe we'll think about givin' ya some slack. Haha, you really are pathetic." He shook his head and smiled.

"GAH!" He suddenly shouted out. His dark eyes went wide. He looked down and saw the girl's arm inside of his midsection. "Wh-what th-the hell?" He could barely speak. His words were coughed out along with a handful of blood.

Riina's fist wrenched inside causing the man to scream in agony, then she pulled out her arm.

He fell to his knees. White flames swarmed her fists.

The three men looked to be in shock just before they turned to run away, only to have the shadowed figure appear in front of them.

"Please, please! Don't kill us!" They placed their hands together. They begged with sweat coming down their faces.

Riina slowly smirked. Blood from the man she just injured was on her lips. "Too late."

She kicked down one immediately and stomped on his midsection. For the second she grabbed his arm and ripped him violently to the right, his body was flung fifty feet away.

"NO!" The last man screamed. He tried to run but fell to the ground, turning to face the red head. He squirmed backwards tears sliding down his face. "NO PLEASE!"

Her shadow covered his terrorized face. His eyes widened.

"GAHHHHH!"

* * *

Riina walked casually back into the shop early that morning. She entered the shop to see that all four of the inhabitants were up.

When she walked in, none of them turned to face her. The sunlight crept in from the open doorway. The weather outside was perfect and not ominous like the previous night. The plants were fresh along with all the little critters.;

The silence in this room was more disheartening than the night before though. There was an eerie feeling that came over her. None of them were looking at her but rather at the small tv on the counter.

"_Last night there was more gang activity. Four men, whose names are not yet disclosed, were beaten and left on the streets. Their conditions have been said to be unknown for now._

_There were no witnesses but the crime investigators say they will find whoever did this. _

_They assume it was gang related due to the four men's occupations. On a further note-"_ The television seemed to fade off... other soft noises filled the atmosphere instead. The clock in the corner, the animals scurrying outside, the traffic from cars passing by.

Riina inhaled slowly. "So what's for breakfast?" she clapped her hands together. "I'm starving."

"Nothing." Urahara continued to face the other way. "Care to tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened..." Riina laughed, "You don't seriously think I was the one responsible?" She pointed at herself.

The red head hadn't taken the precaution of taking off her jacket before she entered the shop. She looked like she was just at some sort of murder scene. Blood was drenched on the thing and her hands were bruised purple.

"Get out."

Riina frowned, "What?"

His voice wasn't raging or loud but it did seem angry. And especially disappointed. "Get out." He repeated. "Take your things with you. I can't let someone who sneaks out and breaks the law live here."

Riina threw her hands up in the air, "You don't even know the whole story!"

"I know a lot more than you think I do. You sneak out often. You pull pranks that ought to get you into trouble with the law. I've given you chance after chance... Now," He stood up, still not looking into her face, "Take your things and leave us."

"BUT-"

Urahara looked over his shoulder. His dark eyes piercing her.

Riina closed her mouth. Her face was in a state of shock. She refused to move for several seconds. Then she walked past the group and to her room where she collected all of her things. She didn't own much. Some clothes and her zanpakuto.

She walked out with her arms halfway full with material. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she neared the shop exit.

"I'm disappointed in you, Asuka-san." The blonde male said.

She stopped before she left the door way. There was something she wanted to spout out in response but she suddenly heard the news caster.

"_We just got an update from the central hospital on the condition of the men. Unfortunately, they are all dead. Their injuries were worse than first explained, they each had huge gashes in their necks. The names are still not being disclosed."_

Riina paused. Her heart stopped in her chest. She twirled around, she spun so fast that her clothes and zanpakuto fell from her arms. They collided with the floor, allowing some sound to erupt in the room.

It was like thunder had come crashing down because of the news. No one else dared to move. Frozen in their spots. The thunder seemingly taking them so much by surprise that it was inconceivable.

The girl's ears rung and her heart beat once, then twice, and finally three times before she gasped, "Y-you-"

She wanted to say more but then Urahara glared down at her. His eyes speeding bullets that hit her right square in the chest.

She coughed from the realization of the situation, "No!" Her yell turned into a painful shriek, "NO! I didn't do that! I know what this looks like but I'd never kill them!"

The silence was horribly long and the weight that came from it was crushing.

"Tessai-san... grab her." Urahara swallowed.

Riina felt strong arms suddenly hold her from behind, "WAIT!"

Urahara looked to be at a loss for words, he looked away and then back at her. He almost sounded confused when he murmured, "...Take her to the back. I'll call the police."

"NO WAIT! You have to believe me! I didn't even bring my sword with me! I didn't do it! I would never kill anyone! If the cops see this blood on me, they'll think I did it! Please _believe_ me!" The red head struggled as Tessai brought her a few strides forward.

"Why should I believe you?" Urahara looked her in the eye when she was brought near him.

"Because you know me! I wouldn't lie about this!"

The blonde man looked her in the eye once more before he said, "...It wouldn't be the first time you lied to me."

Riina's eye brows creased upward. Her maroon eyes were wide and her mouth was partly open. She was forced to move forward but her eyes followed the man who was no longer looking at her.

She couldn't say a single word. She knew she didn't kill those men, she would never go that far but... none of them believed her. How could they do this?!

"URAHARA-SAN!"


	4. Give it Your All

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Give it your All**

Riina took another bite off of the apple. The rich crunch was all that she heard. The juice from the red fruit spilled into her mouth and the small piece of the apple took up her whole mouth.

_Crunch._ She chewed once. More water flooded her taste buds. It was hard to describe this taste. It was fresh like air in the forest. It was sweet like a warm afternoon in the sun. It was cool like a breeze.

Her eyes fastened closed. Her focus was sharply on the apple and its taste.

_Crunch._ Another bit was crushed with her teeth. The sound was harsh. Somehow it was menacing. As she chewed once again, the sound made her furrow her brow.

_Crunch, crunch._ What once was a pleasant experience now made her think of bones snapping and bodies thudding against the ground. Weirdly, these sounds were alike.

_Crunch._ Her eyes flashed open. She swallowed the remaining food but dropped the apple in her hand. Her face scrunched up in disgust. The fruit plummeted and hit the cement. It rolled for a second.

Men's screams sounded off in her head from no where. Her eyes widened but then she leaned back on the hard bed when she realized it was only her memory.

_Crunch, crunch._ Their bodies falling to the ground. The blood slick against her hands. The red fluid dripping.

The piece of fruit slithered down her throat and she gagged. Now all she could picture was a metallic taste like blood going to her gullet.

_Crunch. Another bone cracked in half. _

Riina jumped to her feet and swooped up the apple and threw it at the wall. Her teeth gritting and her hands pulsing in and out of a fist. Her breath was rough. The apple didn't appease her anger. It hit the wall with little force and plopped to the ground.

The silver cuff on her left wrist reminded her that the apple wouldn't go far. Not with the strength that she had.

"Hey, settle down." A guard tapped on the metal bar.

Riina huffed as she toppled back unto the bed. Her knees drawn up to her chest. She rested her right cheek against her knee. A solemn look was on her face. Her eyes looked out into the distance, not at anything but rather at nothing at all.

Maybe this whole situation was destined to happen. She couldn't think of any other possibilities for her. This was probably as bad as it was going to get. 15 to life in a prison cell. The minimal sentence for someone at her age was fifteen years. The way her luck is, she guessed it would be longer.

She oddly felt like this was where she was supposed to be. That this is the consequence of all her actions over the two years. She deserved this. And yet no part of her wanted to change that past to not end up here. This is what she wanted in a way. To be isolated. To be alone.

Suddenly, Riina heard the cell door slide open. Her eyes flickered up at the interruption. Didn't the guard know she was busy sulking?

The man placed the keys on his belt, "Come on, you have a visitor."

The girl was surprised. Who could have come to see her? She got up and walked with the guard out of her cell. And then past the hundreds of other cells along the way to the visitors section.

There were booths with phones that were on the side of them. A place to sit along with a strong glass barrier that separated these booths from the mirroring booths across. Riina was seated at one of the booths and it was clear then who had come to see her.

Riina picked up the corded phone against the wall and pressed it to her ear.

"H-Hi, Asuka-san." The voice said nervously.

"You have ten minutes." The guard said to Riina and he locked her wrist to the desk with hand cuffs.

Riina nodded and then drew her attention back at the bright haired woman. Her eyes seemed duller than the last time she saw her. There was sadness in them. Riina immediately felt a tinge of guilt rise in her chest.

"Hey, Inoue." She smiled. She didn't even notice the formality was dropped. "How's school?" She noted the silence between them.

"Oh! It's fine." She jumped a bit at the question. Her orange hair bounced and her smile widened. She looked like she was forcing that smile on her face. "Yesterday, we had a trip to the museum. It was a lot of fun!"

Her eyes fell down the same time her smile did. Her right hand was on the desk in front of her and it clenched as if she was nervous. She didn't speak for several seconds. "...why?" She finally asked.

Her voice broke toward the end of the word and her eyebrows indented in sorrow.

Riina felt the tinge of guilt grow inside of her. It went to her throat and she did her best to swallow it down. She clenched her jaw shut tightly before murmuring, "I don't know." That was all that she could think of to say.

Their eyes met. Her purplish gray ones were squinted and tears started to form in them. The situation hit Riina like a ton of bricks.

She could be in this prison for a very long time. An excruciating painful reality. Her life could consist of being behind bars. No fun to be had, no people to see. No hope.

In those abysmal eyes she saw her own terror. Her eyes were wide and lips parted in fathom. Her face was in complete shock.

Of course she didn't need those windows to reflect that to her. She knew it. She swallowed harder this time.

The water in Orihime's eyes accumulated more. Her lips turned down. Making a completely heart twisting mournful face.

"D-don't cry." Riina clenched her teeth together until it hurt. She couldn't bare to see such a sweet and innocent person cry. "It'll be fine." She reassured though clearly things wouldn't be.

It was a sweet lie. But it didn't work. It didn't dim the flames of passion in her friend's face.

"But-" Orihime choked out. "I can't help it." Her voice cracked and the tears streamed down her face.

Riina grunted lowly trying to hold back this strange compassion that filled her. But it was no use and the red head had to close her eyes. She couldn't witness this. It was too tormenting. It hurt her more to see this girl cry than to think about the lonesome years ahead of her.

"Stop, Inoue." She couldn't help her lip from quivering. "It's going to be alright."

"B-but I won't be able to see you anymore." Orihime said through a sob. "We won't be able to finish our lessons."

Riina gripped the phone and showed her baring teeth. She wouldn't let tears fall from her eyes. She wouldn't allow it to happen. She wasn't that weak! She wasn't that weak! She told herself over and over in her head that she had better not cry.

Crying was for those who couldn't handle situations. She was strong enough to do this on her own. She didn't need anyone else! So what if she'd be alone the rest of her life! She could handle it! She wasn't weak!

Riina frowned at the sight. Her sharp teeth gleamed. Her lips still quivered and her hand shook as she held unto the phone.

She told herself so many lies just to try to make herself feel better; to relieve this heavy guilt. It wasn't working in the least. But still through her pride, she wouldn't allow herself tears.

Riina looked away from Orihime and slammed the phone against the receiver on the wall. She couldn't watch this. If she talked any longer she was going to explode from emotion. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

The red head kept her eyes closed. She shook her head. If she wasn't chained to this stupid booth than she would have left already. Being in that booth, unable to leave was causing her more angst.

"_Don't think about it. Nothing happened. Why are you so sad? There isn't any reason to be. You're just sitting at a booth. Nothing special." _She had to think that way to keep her from losing her sanity. To dwell on what she did would make it worse.

In the darkness of her own consciousness. This is where she would be spending a lot of her time. Alone. This is what she deserved.

This is what she deserved for betraying all the humans she had grown to care about. She loved them from the bottom of her heart. And not just the ones that she knew either. Deep inside she cared for every single human.

She liked to doubt it. She liked to pretend she didn't care. After all, caring about people is a way for them to make their way to the heart. And her heart was so hardened that she didn't want anyone in.

It hurt too much to think about such things. She had grown so close to them and yet she refused for them to care about her. She was always fine, she wouldn't let them console her, she wouldn't let them do much for her.

Riina wanted to be alone even though she cared for these humans. In the depths of her soul she knew that she did but her thoughts told her otherwise. Who cares about humans, her thoughts would tell her. And her heart would want to answer back and say, I do.

But she wouldn't allow such weakness such as love and compassion into her. She refused to. And yet emotion always had this strange way of not listening. And no matter how hard she tried, it was always there at the door of her heart. Waiting to come in.

Riina kept her eyes shut tightly. She wasn't weak was she? She was able to block out every human from her life. She was able to block all her friends. She was able to block out complete strangers.

Yes, she was so strong. So strong to keep people at arm's length... _or perhaps; so weak to keep people at arm's length._

"_Bravo."_ She congratulated herself as the guard came and unlatched her from the booth. _"You have successfully lost everything."_

* * *

_One week later..._

Riina slept on the thin mattress. It was so thin that she could feel the bars under her. They made it very uncomfortable here. She could only guess that the bad food and the beds made it so that everyone would be miserable here.

It was prison after all.

The girl knew that the morning bell would come at any second. In which case all the prisoners would jump up and face the bars. Waiting to be taken out for breakfast. Meals and breaks were welcome and also loathed. Bad food, bad company but at least it was food and company.

Riina creaked open her eyes. Just so slits of light could come in. It wasn't much light, they still needed to keep watch on the prisoners so they would dim the lights at night and that's how it was until morning too.

Her vision was filled with gray. The whole jail was gray. It was just that _exciting._

She clenched the sheets. Her eyes opened fully to the plain sight.

Just that exciting.

The bell rang and she felt numb with it. The same routine. Everyday. She got out of the bed but her eyes were hazed. She ate breakfast alone at her table, she went back to her cell until they got a break at eleven. Then she sat alone in the activity room.

The whole time she just felt numb to it all.

"_Today, there were two more bodies found."_ The t.v rang inside the activity room. While some played cards she would just sit in the corner drawing flowers with a pen and paper. The t.v was loud enough that the news drew her sudden attention.

"_The string of recent murders haven't let up since a week ago. Two bodies have been found every other day. This could be the work of a serial killer. The police say, however, that is probably still gang related." _

It only peeked her attention for a few seconds. Until that is, when she was pulled out shortly.

"You have a visitor." The guard said and walked her down the hallway.

"I don't want to see them." The girl spoke as she stared at the uneventful tile.

"...this could be the last visitor you have for awhile. During the trial it is forbidden to have any. And the trials can last as long as two years."

Riina sighed. She had the right to deny to see any visitors but the guard was right, it could be her last contact for a long while. She nodded as she looked up at the guard and they entered the room where the booths were at.

It brought back some painful thoughts.

"Ten minutes." The guard chained the girl to the booth. The chair was as uncomfortable as the rest of the place.

She wouldn't have guessed that this person would be sitting in front of her. And for several seconds she just stared.

"...Hey." She whispered. The phone was heavy in her hand.

"Inoue said you could use some company." He smiled just barely.

"So is that why you're here?" Riina scoffed a little. "You shouldn't have bothered."

"No. I'm here for something else."

The girl furrowed her brow. "Hm?"

The male sitting across from her wasn't one that she would have called a friend. Even before what happened, she never felt that close to him. Sure they talked many times but he was surprisingly reluctant to talk about himself. That made the two of them rather uneventful whenever they talked to each other.

He always gave off some type of aura. She couldn't tell if it was happy or sad, it was more neutral than that. It was strong yet peaceful. Strange.

His orange hair was similar to that of Orihime's only it was even brighter.

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Riina was confused. Then she laughed as she realized the answer. She looked up at the roof as if accepting stupidity. Her eyes rolled back to the man. "Yeah, sure I did. That's what everybody thinks. So who am I to say differently?"

There was a long pause on the line.

"I don't care what other people think. Did you do it or not?"

Somehow those brown eyes were coaxing. They made her want to become serious. To tell the truth. Maybe that's why he was always so successful in what he did. He had that determination about him.

She knew when he got back his shinigami powers just how determined he was. That event only took place a month or two ago. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

Ichigo was that type of guy that could get to the truth without much effort.

Riina's smile dropped. She leaned against the phone and felt her muscles relax. "No. I wouldn't ever do that." She shook her head and had a soft look to her eyes. "I might have been a scoundrel, but I don't kill humans."

Caring about humans or not she did know one thing. She knew at the very least, no matter how badly she beat those guys up, she would have never killed them. She was incapable of killing a human, even the few that she hated.

"Alright." His voice was deep and brought her away from her thoughts. "I believe you."

Riina blinked, "Wh-" She only muttered. Then she tried again shaking her head, "How can you believe me? I could be lying!"

"If you say you didn't do it, then I know you didn't." He seemed so confident.

Riina almost wanted to mock him for being gullible, but he had seen right through her. He had gotten her to say the truth. For that, maybe she was the gullible one.

"Look, it doesn't matter what I believe. Doesn't even matter what you believe. I'm stuck here. And they're going to convict me of murder." She now leaned on her right hand and the phone was held by her left.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out." His voice was determined as usual.

Riina's eyes widened and she looked left and right making sure there wasn't any guards listening. She leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Are you crazy?! You can't say stuff like that, they'll arrest you!"

She huffed, "Besides, I wouldn't let you do that. You can't risk your life doing something like that."

"Seeing that you're tied up, doesn't seem like you can stop me. You might as well give up already." He barely smiled.

"Absolutely not!" She lowered her voice back to a whisper. "Look, I'll get myself out of this mess." She paused for a moment. "I heard about the newest murders. It sounds odd. Almost like something else is happening."

"I know." Ichigo leaned back in his chair. His opposite hand ruffled his hair. "Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and even Rukia are looking around town for anything. Turns out the Soul Society is involved somehow."

Riina hummed in thought. "I wonder what it could be." She heard some foot steps coming her way. "They might have been listening in on the call." She said quickly leaning in. "But either way, don't do anything stupid. I can handle myself."

Ichigo didn't even seem to hear her, "Sit tight. Just a little longer."

Riina opened her mouth but the male hung up the phone.

The guard came by and un latched the hand cuffs, it seemed like he hadn't heard them after all. He simply came as soon as he saw they were done talking. All the meanwhile, she just stared off as Ichigo turned around, placed his hands in his pockets, and left.

"_You're insane."_ She shook her head.

* * *

That night she watched as the guard closed her cell. She sat down on her bed.

"Lights out!" He called and the lights were dimmed.

When he was out of sight, Riina dropped to the floor and looked under the bed. Her orange uniform, the clothes she was forced into the day she got here, blocked her view a little. She felt the loose cloth on her when she bent further down and leaned in.

The bed was held up by metal poles. She started to unscrew one of the ones that held up the mattress. She loosened them earlier today and now there was only a little left to do before the metal bar would be free.

While she undid them she tried to take deep breaths. She had to do this quietly but her heart was pulsing so fast that she couldn't help but gasp every once in awhile. She undid one and went to the other.

She didn't want to cause anyone else trouble. That's why she had to do this. It wasn't just her pride that didn't want to be saved, it was her will to protect others from her messing up their lives.

In that way, she knew that she still had a heart. Hardened as it may be, she was tired of hurting those innocent people. Orihime and the Urahara household especially. She had used them and then betrayed them with this.

She wanted to get out of this place, find whoever was committing the murders, and put a stop to it. That would show them not only with words but with actions, that she was sorry.

That she wanted to do what was right still.

She wasn't ever going to be able to do enough for those people because she knew that she hurt them deeply. At the very least she could do this to apologize. Even though she knew it wouldn't be enough.

She finished the last screw and removed the metal pole. She crawled out from the bed taking the metal pole with her. She placed it on the bed while she grabbed a pillow. She took off the pillow cover and rolled it up.

Riina grabbed the two items and walked over to the desk that was attached to the wall. Every cell had one that way you could write or draw or just have some place other than the bed to hang around.

She leaned on it with her left hand. Her left hand crunched into a fist. Placing the bar down on the desk quietly, she focused on the pillow sheet.

Riina felt sweat drip from her chin. She swallowed and sniffed up some air to help her. She let out the breath slowly. Her palms were sweaty and she wiped them on her clothes before placing the rolled up pillow sheet in her mouth.

Her teeth held the cloth in place. It was thick enough that her jaw was open decently. The sides of the sheet hung down from the sides of her mouth. Her tongue pressed against the cloth.

She inhaled deeply from her nose and picked up the bar.

It was really a bummer that Urahara-san had strapped on this silver constrictor before she left in the cop car. She was helpless with the spiritual limiter on her left wrist. And unlike before, it was hooked on unbelievably tight.

The red head closed her eyes for a second. This scenario played out so much better in her head. She was so anxious. The thought of the pain to come was making her extremely unsettled.

Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough in this gigai to get this over with one blow. She knew it would take much more than that.

"_No, stop thinking about it."_ She whined past the cloth._"Count back from three."_

The girl held the bar firmly in her right hand. She looked down at her left fist which was clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. She whined lightly again and drew her arm back.

"_Three." _

She inhaled deeply again. Her face scrunched in fear.

"_Two."_

She clenched tighter on the cloth in her mouth. Her right arm shook.

"_You can do this. Proof of your loyalty. Proof that you are strong. Proof that you are sorry. You'll get out in no time. It'll be worth it once this is off." _Her face turned into a determined one. Her eyes narrowed and her breath became rapid, through her flaring nostrils.

"_One."_

She drew her arm back further and gripped it tighter. Her heart was beating wildly.

"_Now."_

Her arm whipped forward.

_BANG! _

The metal bar hit right next to her left hand. The red head turned around and the bars of the cell were pushed apart. Ichigo stood there with shikai in hand and wearing his shinigami clothes.

Riina had barely moved her hand in time when she heard the metal bars of the cell screech. Ichigo had seemingly pulled them apart with ease. And to her surprise, he hadn't drawn much attention. There wasn't a huge whole in the wall. So how did he get in?

Though hearing the bars screech and a loud bang from the metal bar, the guards instantly came running.

She took the cloth from her mouth. "How did you-?" Riina began to say but was interrupted.

"Come on." He said quickly as the guards were closing in on the two.

Riina felt her pride fall as it dawned on her that she wouldn't be saving herself from this mess. Which she was also half grateful for. She wasn't exactly looking forward to breaking her left wrist and hand to bits.

She ran next to him, "Why are you doing this?" She huffed, "You know you could get caught."

It wasn't the right time to have a conversation and the guards were only a few feet away. They were shouting to halt and pulling out their stun guns which wouldn't be fun to experience. Yet, she wanted to know and refused to go anywhere till she got an answer.

"Because I don't leave friends behind."

"_Friends?" _Riina didn't have time to ask anything else. Suddenly, she was thrown over the man's shoulder, to which she squealed. And they were off in an instant.

They flew down the hallways to the front door and broke out with ease. Dust trailed behind them as they headed into the night sky. Out of sight of the guards who were confused as to what just happened.

The cosmos were clear up here in the sky, past the clouds that covered them from the ground. The spots of light above were like glimmers of hope and wonder. The large silvery moon was casting its light on this cloudy night. It's reach went to every building and person below.

Graceful clouds pecked the skies and caused a slight fog on the ground. The mist was enough to rejuvenate the skin and heal the lungs with crisp air.

Each stride forward on the sky left the girl in awe. It had been a long time since she was so high up. She swore just a little higher and she'd be able to touch the lights in the sky. Her hand reached out and a smile grew on her face.

Her hair whipped in front of her but her vision was still so clear. Both physically and mentally she felt new. Her right hand grasped the clouds mist that curled around her finger tips almost like a ribbon.

Sweet and soft like a comforting friend. The sky and the clouds together caressed them happily.

"_Friend?" _She questioned in her thoughts. A smile still present. _"Ichigo, I hardly know you."_

Two years. And through all the conversations and memories, all she knew was that he was a loyal person. Maybe that was enough.

Her pride was at an all time low, being carried off. Yet, at the same time, she felt like she was capable of anything. And she knew somewhere that with her friends by her side, they would be able to find out the situation.

"Ichigo-san." Riina felt the man below her shift slightly.

"Yeah?"

She chuckled, "I still think you're crazy."

* * *

Author's note: Whooo Riina is finally in a good mood! Go protecitve Riina that we all miss and love! 3 (or at least I hope you still love her XD) *forgot the san after Ichigo hehe. Sorry this takes some getting used to.


	5. Ghost from the Past

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ghost from the Past**

Riina opened the door to the house. The bright lights were enough to make her squint as she walked in. This was none other than Orihime Inoue's house.

"You could have knocked." Uryu fixed his glasses, which he always seemed to do.

Riina could tell she just interrupted something important but she didn't really care. She walked in casually. "Yo!" She smirked. "Inoue-san!" Riina ran up to the girl stopping promptly. "How are you?"

She knew she had probably hurt the girl. Orihime was just that type of caring person. And it bugged Riina that she hadn't treated her better.

Orihime flailed forward, "Asuka-chan!"

Riina was surprised when she was suddenly hugged. "Uh.. okay..." Riina smiled awkwardly. _"I accidentally forget her formality last time. And suddenly she pulls this chan crap on me?"_

The red head then smiled genuinely and hugged the taller woman back. "You're too emotional, Inoue-san." She grinned and had a mix of emotions as she felt grieved and yet happy too.

"I'm so happy to see you're back. I thought I wouldn't see you again." Orihime's voice was soft next to her ear.

The red head smiled more, her eyes almost closing, "Hey, its all okay now." She could hear the sadness in both of their voices. She felt the warmth of their arms around each other. _"I wonder, how these people grew attached to me. I was so... lost. Astray with emotion. And yet..."_

"We should probably get back to the problem." Riina said aloud and moved away from Orihime. Not in a rude way, but she thought that they needed to talk about what was happening.

Riina turned to face the others, "So there's been deaths every few days. What else do we know?"

"Actually that's about it." Uryu responded.

Riina squinted. "Really? Why is the Soul Society involved?"

"Well they suspect that the intruder is either a rouge shinigami or a hallow. They've been observing some strange spiritual pressure, which I also concur with. I believe this intruder could be the cause of these deaths. Though we have yet to find the intruder and haven't been able to see the bodies it leaves behind."

The red head hummed, "So, basically we just gotta head out there and see what we can find?"

"In fewer words, yes." The dark haired man gave an efficient nod.

"That seems kinda... clueless, doesn't it? I mean don't your calculations specify anything? Or are we gonna have to search all over Karakura town?" Ichigo spoke up as he too was now inside.

Uryu spewed back, "Hey! Don't say stuff you know nothing about. For your information, I stayed up all last night just finding out that much. I had limited resources."

"You spent all night on that?" The orange haired male sweated a little.

"Not to interrupt this delightful argument, but does anyone know how to get this thing off?" Riina hadn't really been paying attention. Mostly she kept poking the metal on her left wrist just hoping it would fall off.

"Oh! Oh!" Orihime raised her hand. "I forgot to tell you! I sneaked into Urahara-san's shop and got your zanpakuto!"

Riina opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"It was actually pretty easy. All I had to do was distract them with a stuffed animal that I brought and left at the front door." Orihime pointed knowingly as she looked up recalling the memory.

Riina squinted, "Ino-" She was cut off again.

"Then I went to the back window. I hit my head though.. but then I got your zanpakuto!" Orihime beamed and pointed to the corner of the room where the sword was.

Riina's pupils were small and her eyes were wide in an astonished and yet annoyed look. "We weren't even talking about my zanpakuto."

"Oh." She sweated.

"Thanks though." Riina defended with a smile and closed her eyes innocently.

"I think I have a solution." Uryu moved his glasses and little sparkles glinted everywhere.

"Okay..." The red head felt confused.

"Its simple really. I'll just aim at the limiter and with my arrow-"

"Stop!" Riina waved her hands, "I'm not having you shoot it off!"

"Why not?"

"WHY NOT?! You could shoot off my whole hand if you miss!" She imagined it painfully in her mind.

"I don't usually miss." Uryu defended himself again.

"Hate to intervene but we don't have time for this. We gotta stop whoever is doing this." Ichigo said seriously. His sword rested on his shoulder as he walked forward, "If you want, I can cut it off with Zangetsu."

"Great. Then I can have my whole arm cut off." Riina mumbled.

"Eh?" Ichigo looked stunned. "At least I offered!" He yelled clenching his fist.

"My method would be more accurate than your lashing."

"Neither method is good!" Riina hissed.

Then the three of them began to argue with each other. This left Orihime and the unseen Chad standing silently. So silently, that Riina didn't even notice when Chad walked up behind her and grabbed both sides of the metal on her wrist. In an instant, he ripped the metal apart.

"There." He said quietly.

Riina felt her flames come out of her body in a blaze and then dissipate, leaving the unfortunate carpet, in cinders. "Oh." She said looking over at the silent man. "Thanks."

That had to be the first word she ever heard him say! She would have to write that down somewhere. "Alright, let's get going then!" After she grabbed her zanpakuto, they were off.

* * *

Riina plopped unto the ground. "It's almost morning already." she covered her forehead and eyes with her hands. Her eyes had bags under them. "I can't believe we haven't found anything yet."

Orihime sat down beside her under the tree. The five had broken up into pairs. Well the girls made a pair and then the boys made a trio. She wondered if they were any luckier. So far the girls had searched a couple miles. Still nothing.

The orange haired girl dozed off every once in awhile. Riina could tell she was tired.

Riina sighed. Suddenly, she heard something. She jolted to her feet. However, Orihime looked to be asleep under the tree. Riina ran to the source of the noise, trusting she would be safe under the tree.

She flash stepped just in time to see two men fall to their knees. Riina ran to them but their throats were sliced wide open and they looked like they were already dead. Riina glanced around and did see something in the sky.

It was a hole in the sky, but even when she flash stepped up there, all she saw were the feet of the person entering the abyss just before the sky closed.

"Hey!" Riina turned to see Ichigo hold out his arm as if beckoning the person back. Instantly, he looked angry. Probably because they had barely missed the man.

It had all happened so fast that it was hard to think who could have done this. In a blink of an eye, two men were dead and the enemy had escaped into another world. The only other time she had seen this black opening in the sky, was when arrancars would use it.

Perhaps, that was who they were dealing with. It would explain how quickly this had been done.

"I saw the bodies, they're dead." Riina said pointing near by. The group gathered over there.

Uryu stooped down to check the men's vitals. He sighed lightly. "They are." He said, thought it was easy to tell with their throats gashed open like that. "There is something though, a hint of spiritual pressure."

He wanted to analyze it more but people were heading their direction. If they were caught in the vicinity who knows what would happen. Seeing the danger, they all fled quickly.

Riina held Inoue in her arms as they regrouped at the park nearby.

It all happened so fast. Riina's vision blurred and she slowly dropped to her knees. She wavered a little on the grass. No wonder she was tired. She had trouble sleeping in jail and then they just stayed up all night long looking for somebody.

"Inoue-san, wake up." Riina whispered.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo stood next to them, as disappointed as he looked, it was evident that he was still concerned about the group.

Inoue opened her dark eyes and blinked before looking around. She mumbled something Riina couldn't make out.

"Yeah, just tired." Riina answered for them both._ "And disappointed."_ The whole night had been wasted, hours and hours of looking and the person vanished in an instant. She looked around the park.

The sky was turning light blue. It was almost dawn and any second the sun would be up. There was a light mist in the air. Fog. The grass had dew on it and the air was heavy. The trees looked ominous in this lighting. Actually, the whole park did. They looked darker, the lines sharper in a brutal way. The area surrounded by the new light and yet the dark and the moon stayed on the other side. For just a little longer that is.

Riina watched the girl climb out from her arms and into a standing position. She stood also.

"So what now?" Riina asked in a daze. Her eyes kept closing but she jolted herself awake each time.

"I dunno. Maybe we should-" Ichigo was cut off by the sound of rustling.

Four feet tapped against the ground. In the whirl of wind it was revealed to be soul reapers! And not just any soul reapers, the ones who were sent there to investigate the case.

"We came as soon as we could." Rukia sounded out of breath. Her hair was shorter than Riina remembered. She also looked older, maybe even wiser too. Her eyes were a deep purple.

Riina glanced lower to see a badge tied around her arm. She must have been promoted.

"You didn't miss much, the guy just got away." Ichigo sighed.

It was weird, even though the two beings were in front of her, she couldn't see them too well. This fog blocked them and made them gray and blurry. She couldn't really see too much of the other person in particular.

It was a male and his figure was dark in the fog. His eyes blacked out by shadows. They stepped forward.

"The instant we got the strange readings we came here. Looks like we weren't fast enough." Rukia shook her head a little.

After looking at the female she glanced to her right. The male brought back a memory.

[There wasn't up or down. Or left or right. Or right or wrong. In this place there was peace. She liked not having anything to think about.

A drop landed on her nose and she smirked. Dark gray clouds twirled in the sky in a mix of sweet and terrible emotions. The good and the bad came together as the sky cried. Its tears fell to earth in a pounding sound.

Thunder and lightning marking fierce wars over the wrong and right. And yet through it all the water falling from the sky was soothing. A sense of great wonder came over her. The sky seemed to menacing that it was strange something so peaceful would come from it.

Maybe there was a deeper reason why the rain fell, one that she hadn't yet discovered.

The drop on her nose fell down her face. And at once she was reminded of the deep sadness the rain brought. Once a happy emotion turned dark. And her eyes dropped downward. Till she could see the puddles forming on the grass.

Each drop made the puddle bigger. The rain picked up from a light drizzle to a heavy storm. The rain pelted her in anger. But she didn't mind it. It matched what she felt. The deepest parts of her soul reached her surface.

She wished the rain could wash her anger and sadness away.

"Thinking about something?"

Riina twisted to look behind her. She let out a small gasp, "What are you doing here?"

"The storm is getting pretty bad, I came out to get you." The male said. The rain showered his dark blue umbrella. The streams of water flowed over the sides, keeping him dry.

Riina turned around and rested her elbows on her lap. The grass beside her tickled her skin as she moved in it. "I'm here to sit in the rain." She said it like that was a sane thing to do.

The rain sounded like a rush of wind and leaves like in summer time. Only this was deeper and combined with claps of thunder and bursts of light.

"You're going to get sick if you sit out here any longer. Either that or the cops will show up and arrest you for sitting in the park's grass." He joked and Riina could imagine a soft smile on his bristled face.

Riina looked down into one of the puddles and saw her own reflection along with the endless gloomy sky. "You never tell me anything." Her face turned into a frown.

"Hm?"

The sudden question popped to her head as she realized what was making her sad. "Why don't you tell me anything about that day?" She mentioned the day she was saved from her execution.

She heard the shop owner shuffle behind her uneasily, "I've told you all that I can."

Riina grumbled, "You always say that. You won't tell me what happened. Just that I was due to be executed and magically showed up at your shop."

It was silent and Riina was absorbed into the sound of the rain again. Her eyes narrowed further. "Why is it such a big secret?" She whispered, knowing he would remain silent. "Yeah. Don't tell me. I don't even care anymore."

"Asuka-san-"

"No it's fine." The girl laid her hands on the grass. She felt the moisture in surround them. "I just-" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm just thinking about it is all. I mean, I can't..."

There was another silence. She heard Urahara walk beside her. "What?" He coaxed.

She refused to look at the man, nor at anything other than the darkness behind her eye lids. "I can't believe they would do this to me." She finished. Her mouth was dry and she had to force herself to swallow down the tight feeling in her throat. "How could all the people I know, just let me be executed. They just let me die."

Riina now cuddled her hands over her face. She did her best not to cry. "What did I do? Why did they stop caring about me?" She felt her eyes moisten and grow warm. "Wh-what did I ever do?"

She felt the man's hand on her shoulder.

She still persisted. She gulped down again and clenched her teeth. "Why was I suddenly not good enough for them?" Her face was warmed by the palms of her hands. It made it easier to hide the two small tears that fell. "Everyone I knew... just let me die off. And they lived happily ever after. They've never once looked back, they haven't tried to talk to me. All I want to know is why they did it! Don't they know how bad it hurts to be alone? I am stuck down here with some humans I don't even know!" She yelled into her palms, muffling the sounds.

Unaware she just spilled out her feelings to a near complete stranger, she just let herself go. She cried a little more and then removed her palms, the air felt fresh on her skin. "In a new gigai too." She laughed a little and shook her head. "I don't even know who the hell I am anymore."

The rain helped wash away the heat locked in her cheeks. Maybe some of the emotion too. She had been with these strangers for three months. And she had just spewed out her feelings to one of them too.

"...come on Asuka-san. Let's get you out of the rain."

The man reached out his hand and helped her up. The umbrella kept them dry as they walked down the park. There were no other words exchanged but the rain had a way of healing her. And somehow she felt a little better after telling this guy about what she went through.]

A remnant of the past, it was Renji Abari.

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! There was a lot of dialogue in this one and I just hope I got everyone in character. thanks for reading, don't forget to review.


	6. Black as Ink

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Black as Ink**

Five tedious years. It was time to go get Kasai and tell him about the good news. At the very end of this five year trial, Dakushika was able to come up with a solution. One that he really should have seen all along. One that he knew his master wouldn't be so happy about. But it was the answer that they needed for so long.

As he walked forward to the mud house he couldn't help but think about how behind these people were. They didn't seem interested in science or anything much at all. They cared about feeding themselves and that was about it.

But he could also see small strives forward. Just the other day someone on earth was coming up with ideas for a chariot. Impressive since everyone else there are just using horses, though he guessed it would be a thousand years or so more until they actually had the means to construct something like that.

He was now closer to the mud house and took a look through the open door. The meek candle light tingled on his face. It was cold out and the house was surprisingly warm. He saw a girl sitting in the middle of her bed with a sword on her lap.

Instantly, Dakushika's eyes widened. The girl was talking to the sword? Such a thing was merely unheard of, being able to contact the soul inside. He had literally only seen four other people who were able to contact their inner souls like she was doing.

"Kasai," the girl giggled. "haven't you ever heard of him before? He's a king down on earth! You sure don't know much."

Dakushika's astonished look returned back to stoic. Was Kasai really communicating with this human soul? He wondered as he walked past the open wooden door. His foot creaked against the wood but the girl must have been so submersed in the inner world to notice him.

"No! Of course I haven't been alive for thousands of years! But I am still smarter." She laughed again.

Dakushika was close enough now. He placed his palm on the girl's head and she passed out quickly. Her body slumped over on the hay like bed. He kept his hand in position as he tried to contact his leader.

"Kasai-sama?" He called out in the darkness.

He was now submerged in the inner world. He saw something up ahead. A chunk of land. Grass and trees were growing there in the middle of the darkness. He walked closer and saw Kasai looking around himself.

"Daku, is that you?" He called out. He smiled.

Dakushika frowned, did his leader just smile? That was also unheard of. "Kasai-sama, it has been five years."

Kasai walked to the edge of the grass, "Really?" He scratched the back of his head, his black hair swaying as he did so. His red eyes then brightened and he waved the other man over, "Come here! I have something to show ya!"

Dakushika wasn't amused at all. What was going on? He walked out of the blackness and into the light. He instantly felt heat. Bright sunlight. The smell of grass and plant life. The colors were vibrant much to Daku's dismay. He hated colors.

Kasai smiled wider, "Can you believe it? A tiny little world inside of this girl! I sensed she had spiritual pressure but I couldn't believe how much there was. She was aware of my presence when I got here." He shook his head as he touched one of the trees. It's leaves rustled in the breeze. "Look, Daku! It feels absolutely real. I couldn't even believe it with my own eyes at first but now I do."

"Master, we have to leave. I finally have come up with a solution to our problem. We can be free from these people." The white haired man stepped closer. Now he was within arms length of the shorter man.

"Ya know, I've been thinking about that." Kasai's smile dropped. "If there are more people like Miki here then-"

"There are not." Dakushika cut him off. "Whoever this girl is, she has an ability that the others don't. There are thousands of us, enslaved by darkness. They need a leader. They need you. And I have successfully come up with a solution to us being free; to do as we please."

"Look, they don't need me and they never did. If you're so intent on killing these human souls than you can lead them. I'm not going to anymore." Kasai snapped.

"...Kasai-sama." Dakushika's eyes narrowed. A sudden rage filled him that he couldn't explain. Emotions rose high and he wished he could yell but being a calm collected soul he wouldn't. "You are their leader. You cannot abandon us."

"Daku, you're a better leader anyways. Smart and calm. They could use someone like you."

"Why are you wanting to stay here? You are enslaved here. You cannot fight here. You cannot do anything here." Dakushika stated harshly.

"...I don't even want to do that stuff anymore. Miki has taught me something. Life isn't just about you or me even. It's about the greater whole. If there can be peace then why do we ruin it at our own benefit?"

"You must not be well, master. You are muttering words unlike yourself."

"Maybe I am like myself!" Kasai made a fist against the tree. "You have no idea who I am! Maybe I am destined to be a peace maker instead! Or maybe I'm just supposed to be here by Miki's side."

There was a long silence. "You have grown attached to this girl?"

Kasai sighed, "What's so bad about that?"

Dakushika narrowed his eyes further, a frown appearing on his face, "You don't see anything wrong, with the rest of us being left in the dark while you sit here willingly? You talk of peace, yet you do not care for your own kind."

"If us being free, costs their lives, then I don't want any part of it!"

Dakushika paced left and right trying to contain his temper. "You would rather save them instead of us?"

"That's not it. We're alive, they are too. Why should we change anything? How many more lives do we take before we get what we want?" Kasai gestured his arms. "No, I should say, how many more lives do we have to take before you get what you want?"

Dakushika stopped in his tracks. His head snapped over toward Kasai, "What are you implying?"

"You're not the fighting type. You don't want to be free so you can do what you want. This is about revenge! This is about you killing as many humans as you can!"

Dakushika felt his heart beat faster, "I work for the greater good of my own kind. I will set them free, if it costs a few meaningless pathetic lives than so be it. And you-" His teeth clenched together, "You are coming as well. You are committed to the cause."

"Not anymore." Kasai turned away. His back and loose clothes swayed in a gust. "I don't want that life. There's hope that these people will progress."

Suddenly, Dakushika grabbed Kasai by the throat. His eyes devilish as black ink tears streamed down his face. "They are useless! They deserve to die!" Dakushika clenched tighter.

Kasai coughed and gasped for air, "Yo-you're out for revenge, Daku. Y-you don't care about anyone else."

Dakushika's eyes twitched along with his upper lip which revealed his sharp teeth. His face almost looked like it was going to explode, "You know nothing. You will comply." He let go of the shorter man who fell to his knees.

"Y-you never wanted to free them. Yo-you want to kill every human, don't you?" Kasai rubbed his neck.

Dakushika was quiet for a moment, "No. You are only half right. I will not stand here and explain it, though." The white haired man turned his back. "I will however, give you a choice."

"Daku I'm not-"

"You can either kill Miki by yourself, by chanting the kido. I will gladly teach you, that way she can die by your so called, 'loving hands'. Or I will kill her. Either way you are coming out of this vessel."

Kasai ran up to Dakushika. "What?! You can't do that!"

"I will if necessary. I am giving you a choice." Daku felt the other man grab him and pull him around to face him.

"NO! I won't kill her and neither will you!" He shook Dakushika by his shoulders.

"Sun that rises in the morning, let your truth be renowned." Dakushika began to chant.

"YOU can't do this!" Kasai punched him in the face.

Dakushika felt the sting on his cheek. He didn't groan in pain or turn his head. He watched blood come out of his mouth. "You can hurt me here but I am merely an illusion. My body is out there." He said in a monotone voice. "Set in the evening and let your power fade."

"Dakushika! Please, I'm begging you don't do this! She has a family! A nephew who was born that she has yet to see. You have to empathize at least a little! Her death will hurt everyone in her family!"

"What makes you think I care?" Dakushika looked at the shorter man, "I only have one line to go, what will it be?"

"I'll kill you! If you kill her, I'll rip you apart!" Kasai pushed Daku backwards.

"You can't kill me. I will bind you with a kido spell if you try to do so."

"Please... Daku. Just hear me out. Miki means more to me than anything. I never thought it was possible to care for a human... but I do. Maybe if you were to experience this, then you wouldn't want to kill them. She is my best friend and we share her very soul. As soon as you connect with them, you become closer than any being ever will. Because you share the very essence of one another."

Kasai sighed a little as he looked into Dakushika's eyes, "Miki Yamamoto might just be a name to you. Genryūsai, her beloved nephew who she has been dying to see, might just be a name to you. But to me, they are people. With lives, and hearts. And pain and sadness, just like me and you. We can't just throw their lives away, Dakushika. These human souls... are precious life forms."

Dakushika was quiet for several seconds. His eyes looked down at the green grass. His face completely stoic. His lips parted open and he inhaled lightly, "Give me control over this being with the powers you have stored." He finished the chant.

"DAKU-" Kasai's scream was muted by the sudden burst of wind that carried them out like a violent storm. They're bodies twisted and turned and were expelled out of the girl's body.

...

Genkaku opened his eyes and gripped his chest. He heard someone scream, he was sure of it. He looked around. His hands were on the grass beside him. He was in an empty black and white field. The inner world that he called home.

His black eyes darted left and right. There wasn't anyone there. He felt a strange sensation on his skin. An itch? He scratched his cheek but felt moisture on his finger tips. At first he thought it was blood or tears but as he drew his hand in front of him, he saw that it was neither.

He stared in disbelief. Were the crazy dreams he was having causing him to see things? Then again, had he ever even fallen asleep. It felt more like a flash of something. But it couldn't have been a dream. It all felt too real.

And now this? This was too real but, this was impossible at the same time! How were there black inky tears on the tips of his fingers?!

Genkaku got up and ran to the lake nearby, "No, this is just a dream. I can't be-" He got to the water's edge and looked down. A man with pure black eyes stared black. Black sclera with no pupils or light escaping them. Along with thick black liquid that dripped down.

"_No... it can't be."_

* * *

It was Renji Abari. Someone who she knew had left her behind. Someone who had tricked her into being his friend, just so he could throw her out. A horrible feeling returned to her. One that she had on that rainy day.

Betrayal.

Bitterness. Anger. Sadness. It all came flying back as fresh as it was that day.

He was taller now. Longer red hair and a purple cloth wrapped around his forehead. But it didn't matter how he looked now, just that he was here.

Her eyes met his. What could she say or do? All the others faded in that moment. And she just stared.

Riina felt the sudden anger emerge and she frowned. She wanted to do so many things. Run, hide, fight, yell, all of those and more. Her hands shook at her sides. She turned away instantly, fighting the emotion.

"Asuka-san?" She could barely hear the voice of Ishida, he must have been the first one to notice.

She just kept walking away, her hands now in fists.

"H-hey, where are you going?" She heard the familiar voice of Ichigo.

She stopped walking finally. What could she do, what should she do? The only way that this wouldn't end up going south was by... "I'm going to look for more clues." She announced and flash stepped away.

She was sure that she couldn't handle seeing this person. She felt so angry that she knew she would explode if she stayed. Riina wasn't really planning on looking for clues, but rather, to look for shelter.

Somewhere she could rest awhile. She soon found a tall tree at the edge of the park. She climbed unto one of the branches, hoping no one from the group would come looking for her. Then she let her eyes close.

"_What a horrible day. First the enemy gets away and then this... I don't ever want to see that man again. Just the sight of him makes me feel depressed. I just wish I knew why. That's all I want to know. But no one will tell me why or how. Just that it is." _

She felt doomed never to know why she was betrayed and that fact felt hurt worse than having to discover the truth.

* * *

"So all the Soul Society knows is that there have been ten human lives lost and five shinigami missing?"

Riina blinked twice, where was she again? That's right she was at Urahara's shop. Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and herself made their way over to his shop with loads of questions earlier this morning.

Despite what she had wanted, she didn't have time to rest in that tree. The group quickly tagged her along even though she was tired. Orihime was still asleep in the other room and she kept dozing off.

Her head may have been straight and her eyes may have been open but it felt like she had just been asleep. She knew better though because she was aware that people were talking.

Her swollen eyes stung and she stared down at the coffee table. Which she swore moved an inch to the left every time she blinked.

She dared not look at the people in the shop, the ones who lived there anyway. She didn't know why Urahara hadn't called the cops again. He thought she murdered those guys, right? That's why he called the cops in the first place.

"Well that and they seem to know that the spiritual pressure is very dense and pure. Sort of like an arrancar's." Urahara had a small laptop ahead of him. He typed away furiously. "But yeah, that's all that they have and that's all I know at the moment too."

"What do we do then?" Ichigo asked.

"Well each time this being attacks we learn a little more about its spiritual pressure and the victims it attacks. At this point its just a waiting game. The next time he comes around we might be able to catch him." Urahara sighed lightly. "Unfortunately, that's all we can do for now."

"The next attack should be two days from now. If the being keeps up it's pattern." Ishida commented.

"Until then, Renji and I have to go report our findings." Rukia added and she stood up from across the table.

Riina didn't watch as she saw in her peripheral vision as the male stood up. While they were sitting there she couldn't help but feel his gaze on her once in awhile. And when they were walking over to this shop he had tried to say something but she completely cut him off.

"I guess I'll-"

Riina looked up at him a sneer in her eyes.

He didn't finish his sentence and just instead walked away with Rukia. Once they were gone the people in the room began to leave. Riina however, just sat there.

"That's quite a look." The older man said.

Riina looked toward him, her eyes droopy from exhaustion, "...you have no right to say that."

"I'm just an observant shop keeper." Urahara closed his laptop.

Riina looked into his dark eyes. "Why haven't you called the police?"

"Why would I? Looks like you've learned your lesson."

"What lesson is that? All I did was try to find some bad guy." Riina glanced back down at the coffee table.

The clock on the wall provided a timely tick, tick, tick. And the room looked dark since the sun couldn't come through the windows on this side. Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad had left. Orihime still asleep in the back room along with the two kids. It was very quiet.

"That was it, huh?" Riina shook her head. "What a stupid lesson. I didn't break out of jail to go on some rescue mission. I wanted to prove that I was innocent. That's selfish, right? I didn't break out to save people. I broke out for me."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be sitting here now." He spoke sternly.

Riina grimaced, "Forget you, old man. I don't need this. I know who I am." Her head snapped up. "You didn't care that I was taken away. I was abandoned by everyone, including you! I didn't learn a lesson, I just wanted to break out to show that I'm strong enough to do it! So forget you and everyone else!"

She cringed and slammed both of her fists on the table. Her eyes closing tightly. Her breath was short and rapid. It looked as if she was in pain. And that's how it felt. Like a knife through her heart.

"What does it take for someone to be loyal around here...?" She whispered in dismay. Her hands were clenched so tightly she felt them pulsing.

"Asuka-san." She heard a comforting voice.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, one just like that day she was in the rain.

"No one abandoned you. We've all been here. I wanted you to learn something. That you're better than playing petty pranks. You can do more than that."

Riina looked up to see the man smiling slightly. How he got to her side without her noticing was something she didn't know. But in that moment she realized that Inoue, Ichigo, Urahara... they were there for her.

Inoue taught her lessons. Ichigo broke her out of jail. Urahara gave her a place to stay and trained her. How come she could only see this, when she was at her lowest states? The truth was that she did want to do what was right... she wanted to help her friends. The ones who had been there for two years and she had yet to call friends.

It wasn't them who was distant from her, it was she who pushed them away. She was distant.

Riina couldn't help but feel acceptance in his voice. She looked away again but she smiled, "I never noticed till now, how much you all mean to me." She huffed a little.

Her eyes closed a little. "Thank you, Urahara-san."

"If you really want to thank me, you can go get those groceries you were supposed to get a week ago."

Riina felt a red vein pop from her forehead. **"Are you still hanging unto that?!"**

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Thank Mister Urahara, for showing Riina that at least she wasn't abandoned by some of you. ;) Of course, no one abandoned Riina, we all know that. Or at least you should, its in the first book XD Am I ranting? Leave a review readers!


	7. Race to the Fall

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Race to the Fall**

_Two days later..._

Riina opened her eyes and heard something talking in the distance. She rolled unto her right side and her vision blurred. She felt the cozy couch underneath her. The soft fabric caused friction against her skin. She mumbled as she closed her eyes once again.

"Asuka-chan."

Riina grumbled again. Then she felt something tickling her skin, her eyes popped open and she saw a face ahead of her. "AHHH!" She screeched and moved away from the woman.

Orihime's orange hair was twined in her finger tips precisely and her face had a strange look on it. Her lips were pursed and her cheek was puffed out, it looked like she was pouting. "Asuka-chan.." Her voice was in a low whine. "We're going to miss the carnival if you don't get up." she pouted a little more.

Riina touched her nose, "Did you just?" The red head flipped over on the couch toward the cushions and closed her eyes. "Don't you know its rude to wake people up by tickling them?"

"You've been asleep for hours though and I told Kurosaki-kun we'd be there ten minutes ago." She said quietly.

"I'm sleepy, go without me." Riina snuggled against the couch.

"But, I bought you an outfit to wear."

Riina rolled back over, opening her eyes once again. She blinked, "An outfit?"

She now saw that Orihime was sitting on the edge of the sofa. The woman was wearing a pink polka dot tank top with a pink bow that tied up both of the shoulder straps. She was also wearing a jean skirt with it. The woman nodded confidently, "See?" She reached behind her and pulled out an outfit.

Riina squinted at this outfit. It was a gray top with no straps and a black bow that tied around the waist. There were also jeans to accompany it. Over all it was too girly than what Riina liked to wear but she smiled either way. "It looks nice." It was true, even though it wasn't her style.

Then again getting out of this purple shirt with fishnet sleeves was a good idea. She had two of these shirts, the other one in blue, but two shirts and one change of pants wasn't much. So she appreciated the change in outfit.

Gratefully, she grabbed the clothes. "A carnival? Well that does sound like fun." Her face brightened at the thought. But then she drooped, "But I'm still tired. And I don't really feel like having fun today. Why don't-"

"I already bought the tickets." She said quietly. It was almost unheard.

Riina frowned as she furiously grabbed the outfit and jumped off the couch, "Alright, alright, I'm going." She headed to the bathroom to change and heard a gleeful shout from Orihime.

A few minutes later Riina came out from the bathroom, freshly showered and newly clothed. She looked uncertain as she walked out. The steam from the shower evaporated into the room. All the meanwhile, her hands were pulling up the sleeveless shirt and staring downwards. "This is weird."

"Ooh!" Orihime placed her hands up to her chin, "So cute!"

Riina sweat dropped, "Please don't associate that word with me." She blushed.

Orihime merely laughed in response and jumped up to her feet. She brought along her small purse that was in the shape of a vivid green frog. She darted to the door and swung it open, causing the wind to sway her long hair. "Are you ready?"

Riina walked forward with her arms dangling forward and her back slouched. "I guess so."

* * *

The sun was bright that day. Riina was glad that she was wearing something with no sleeves. This way she would better be able to feel the warmth on her skin.

The carnival was held at the central park. There were a few small carnival rides and a Ferris wheel. Along with plenty of booths, a stage, balloons, crowds, and a rock climbing wall. There were shouts of joyous children and teens as they ran through the place in disorder. While the more civilized adults took their time and walked throughout the area.

It seemed to be a normal pleasant day in Karakura town.

Or that was what Riina suspected until she saw the group waiting ahead of them after they went through the ticket gate. Her face scrunched slightly and her head snapped toward Orihime, who was tugging gently at her arm.

"You didn't say he would be here." Her voice was low and she leaned inward.

"Heh. Oh. I guess I should have told you, sorry." She smiled and sweated a little.

Riina narrowed her eyes. She was probably plotting it all along! Orihime, that mastermind of evil. She knew Renji was coming and had forced Riina out the door! The red head flipped her head the other direction and sighed. Red strands of her hair catching on her lips as she did so.

"_Inoue, I'll get you back for this."_ Their feet came to a stop, though Riina still looked the other way, her arm wrapped tighter around Orihime's.

"Inoue, Riina; I thought you guys couldn't make it." Ichigo pointed out.

Riina looked at the woman angrily.

The woman shriveled back a little, "Oh? Did I say that? I forgot." She smiled with her eyes closing.

"_So she had other plans and then made me come here anyways? She was planning this!"_Riina moved the hair that stuck to her chin and lips as she sighed, she would have to talk to the group at least a little.

"Hello, Ichigo-san." He was the easiest to talk to, Ishida and Sado were always a little awkward to say hi to. And she hardly knew the other woman, so she said hi to him first. "Ishida-san, Sado-san, Kuchiki-" Riina had to think about that... wasn't she wearing a badge the other day? Or was she just wearing something around her sleeve... she didn't remember so she just continued and said, "Kuchiki-san."

Now that she was looking ahead, she could take in the sight of the group. Ichigo stuffed his hands into his brown jean pockets. He was wearing a simple graphic tee with darker sleeves. But what stood out the most, as always, was his bright messy orange hair.

The other two males were wearing similar casual outfits. Rukia had on a different outfit though, a pretty black shirt that was loose around her arms and light colored jean shorts. The raven haired girl was in a relaxed stance, her hand on her left hip.

Riina stopped short as her vision went from the girl's dark eyes to the middle of Renji's chest. She really couldn't tell much, but refused to look him in the eyes, her eyes quickly darted away. Only catching a glimpse at his dark colored tee and shaggy pants.

No doubt they could all see she hadn't said hi to Renji so she murmured it quickly to get it over with, "Hello..." She faced him when she said it but her eyes still pointed the other direction. She didn't know what to call him, so she didn't say his name. She said it so quietly she wondered if anyone heard her.

"Since everyone's here I guess we could go look around." Ichigo suggested.

"_I guess not." _Riina huffed, so much effort wasted.

The group seemed to be in consensus. They all began to move toward the booths.

Riina crossed her arms over her chest, "Anyways, what are you doing here, Ishida-san? Carnivals don't seem to be your type." She wondered the same about Rukia and Renji being there too.

As if in answer to both of her questions, like the mind reader Ishida is, he replied, "It's the second day. The attack should take place tonight just like the other nights. From my calculations, the attacker has been waiting for a larger crowd to attack. Though, it likes to take cover in the darkness, I'm sure that it won't be able to resist the chance to attack this many people at once."

"Oh. Is that why everyone wanted to go to the carnival today?" Ichigo sounded surprised.

"You idiot! Did you already forget?!" Rukia clenched her fist as she yelled at the man.

"I swear you're clueless." Renji also muttered.

"Shut up." Ichigo sounded annoyed yet also defeated.

The group began to talk amongst themselves. Riina zoned out for a minute as she looked over to the stage. There was a husky man wearing a suit and shouting into the microphone.

"Last chance! There is only one more chance to sign up for today's races! Amaze your friends or better yet, challenge them! One and all come along for the annual obstacle course!" He waved around a cane and pointed at people as they passed.

As soon as their eyes met, Riina knew it was destined to be. An evil smirk came to her lips. This might just be a fun day still yet.

"Guys!" Riina stopped and interrupted the other conversations. "We have to sign up for this!"

"_For what?" _Riina could see the question on their surprised faces.

"It's an obstacle course thingy! A competition! Come on it'll be fun!" Riina waved her hands and pointed behind her toward the stage.

The group blinked at the same time.

"Well, It really wouldn't be fair." Uryu spoke up with a dismal voice. He fiddled with his glasses, "Any team I'm on would win."

Riina smiled as chaos ensued.

"Says the one who spends all night on calculations that don't even reveal anything." Ichigo spouted back.

"You're just too stupid to understand them!" Uryu growled.

"Either way, you're both going to lose if I join." Renji said matter of factly.

And in an instant the boys raced to the booth next to the stage where the sign ups were, leaving the rest in a puff of dust.

"They're so annoying." Rukia shook her head.

"Come on, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime beamed. "It'll be fun, I think."

"N-no!" Rukia said quickly. "I refuse to play games!"

"Rukia, come on, if you don't play we won't be able to show you up!" Renji called over at the booth.

Rukia frowned and now seemed interested as the two of them headed off to the booth.

All that was left was Riina who was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt and Sado who just stood aloof.

She couldn't help but relish the idea of kicking Renji's butt at a game. She was so caught up with the idea that she didn't notice when the group was out of sight and signing up. She suddenly snapped back to reality and saw Chad just standing there.

"Are you going to-" Riina started to ask him.

"...The teams will be uneven if I join. I'll cheer you guys on." His voice was so low and drained of emotion that him saying such a thing was almost comical.

Riina gave a confident nod and ran over to the white booth.

* * *

"The race is about to begin! The two teams are: The Radicals-" The announcer pointed toward the males who were lined up at the starting line which was made up of some tape on the gravel path. Renji smiled proudly at the name they had chosen, or rather at the name that he had put down. Ichigo and Uryu both sighed at the sound of the name.

"And the second team: The Puffy Snuggle doos!"

"Inoue-san-WHAT THE HELL?" Riina growled an her teeth clenched together. She said it so fast that she didn't even know what words came from her lips.

Rukia seemed to agree. "Why would you make us look weak like that?!"

"It was the only name I could think of.." Orihime sweated.

The three girls were line up at the opposite side of the path.

"The first game we are going to play, out of three, is the 1 kilometer run!"

"And who the hec is he talking to?" Riina squinted at the man. There were literally, no one else besides them there. No one besides them had even signed up! So he was announcing this all to a crowd of zero- well one. Chad was there. So she supposed he counted as the audience.

"As soon as the first person finishes, they tag the second person, who has to dart over to the long jump, where they will jump over a pit of mud or fall in to their murky dooms!" He pointed next to the trail where the long jump was make shifted just like the starting line.

It seemed to be made up of two slip and slides and some mud had been poured on them. "Then those two will tag the last two standing over at the rock climbing wall. Whichever one gets up, over, down and to the finish line; wins!" He pointed next to the makeshift mud pits and over toward the rock wall.

"Lets get the players ready! Choose who you would like for each category."

Riina turned toward her group. "Alright,who wants to do what?"

"Uhm.." Orihime put a finger to her lip.

"I'm good at running." Rukia crossed her arms.

Riina nodded. "Alright, Inoue-san, sounds like you're stuck with long jump. Kuchiki-san will do the kilometer run, and I'm probably best suited for the climb."

The other two nodded and Orihime added, "Right!"

Riina could hear the males at the other side talk a little as well. Then she saw them nod out of the corner of her eye.

She hoped that she would be put up against Renji. Though, whether she was or not didn't matter as long as her team won against theirs. Then again she had no trouble with Uryu or Ichigo...

"Alright, let's get the members set up!" The announcer had to cuff his hands around his mouth to get the effect of a microphone which he didn't have at use this far from stage. He pointed at the starting line.

"This path will lead around the entire park and back. One kilometer. Runners step up to the line!"

Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a competitive glance as they each got up to the line.

Rukia smiled, "I'll try to take it easy, Ichigo."

Ichigo glared but also smiled, "Right, that is if I don't pass you up on the first bend."

"Long jumpers, get ready to be tagged behind them. The loop will lead right back here and you two will head over to the jump right after you've been tagged."

Inoue nodded and Uryu stiffened.

"I would have been better suited for the run, Kurosaki." Ishida frowned. Then he calmed and looked over at Orihime, "Do your best, Inoue-san."

The girl smiled and they both got ready.

Riina jumped as soon as she realized she had been matched against Renji. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her lips curled upward.

"The two climbers, head over to the rock wall and get equipped."

Riina headed over to the rock wall which was several feet away. Over grass and she walked around the slip n' slides. She kept her arms crossed but still smiled. The walk over was a little awkward because Renji was next to her.

"Riina-"

She cut him off, "You ready to lose?" She sneered and finally looked into his eyes. The male was much taller and she had to tilt her head up in response.

His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was loose and his hair came around to his shoulders. The deep red strands swayed a little as he walked forward. Sleek black glasses were over his forehead.

The male didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. Instead he had a very serious look on his face. "Is that why you wanted to do this? Just so you could beat me?"

Riina stopped walking. Her fists clenched at her sides now. "It doesn't matter." She continued forward, "People are depending on you. So let's race."

"I'm not going to race you just because you want me to."

Riina could hear his pace slow. She didn't bother to turn around. The rock wall was getting closer. "I don't care if you want to race or not. One way or the other, I'm going to defeat you." She said coldly.

Finally, the two were standing right in front of the tall rock wall. Riina had to say it was about one hundred feet tall. There were already climbers on it and no doubt it was the star attraction of the entire carnival. Still there were two paths set aside for the two of them to race on.

She couldn't tell what emotion was on Renji's face because she wasn't turned that way. But as the two instructors came over to help them gear up, she saw something in the corner of her eye.

She turned and saw Renji refuse the climbing equipment.

Riina snapped, "What, chickening out?"

He frowned slightly. "I said I'm not going to race just because you want me to."

The red head also refused the climbing equipment, "Fine, then you'll lose."

"Ma'am, I can't let you go on if you don't have the equipment on." One of the instructors said and held out a helmet for her.

"_We'll see about that."_ Riina moved the helmet away, her fierce eyes catching Renji's.

And in an instant it looked like he understood that she was planning on climbing the wall without the gear.

"If everyone is ready, then go!" The announcer called out in the distance, as a go he shot off a small pistol. It was a blank but the crack was loud and scared birds from their nests. Riina jumped at the sound and saw Rukia place something in her mouth.

Suddenly, the girl was in her shinigami form. She sped off in an instant.

Riina couldn't quite hear Ichigo but he looked angry as he took out his soul badge and placed it to his chest. In a second, he was off as well.

She smiled to see that they had gotten so competitive.

"Riina, you can't go up there." Renji warned her.

"You won't be able to stop me." She whispered back. "The only way you will even be able to try is if you climb the rocks with me."

Renji was trapped now, she knew it. He would either try to stop her by climbing after her or he would just stand back and watch.

She could see that her plan was working when she heard him sigh.

She looked over and saw his form come out of his body, his shinigami clothes were on now and his eyes narrowed at her. "Alright, you win. Let's race."

Riina smirked and gave a nod.

It didn't take long at all for Ichigo and Rukia to end up at the starting line all over again. They had looped in it under a minute. They both quickly tagged the other two players.

"Go Inoue-san!" Riina cheered.

Uryu jumped over the slip n slide easily where as, Inoue fell and slipped. Mud flew into the air and the girl was unrecognizable.

They were still out of ear shot but she saw as Uryu went back for the girl and helped her out of the mud.

Riina face palmed. It was supposed to be a race not a sympathy match. She watched unamused as the two casually walked over. Riina tapped her foot expectantly.

"It's just a race, Riina." Renji sighed.

"Stop calling me that!" Riina snapped. "It's Asuka-san to you!" She turned around ready to go, her hand behind her back, ready for Inoue's muddy hand to tag hers.

The instructors ran up to the two and were about to pull them aside and stop the race but it was too late. At the same time, the two were tapped. And the red heads raced up the giant rock wall.

"What do you mean, call you Asuka-san?" Renji sounded agitated.

They were even on the rock wall. Both of them climbing at the same pace.

Riina grabbed another rubbery stub and hoisted her way up another foot. "I don't want you acting so friendly with me, Abarai-san!"

One of the nubs was thin and hard to grasp and he lost her grip for a second. She dangled but swung her way back up.

Now Renji was ahead of her. "Why not? Why are you so mad at me?! Why are you calling me Abarai now too?"

"You should know why!" Riina yelled back. This was the hard side of the rock wall because it curved inward and made it so that you had to have a very hard grip just to stay on the wall.

"I don't! Stop trying to play some childish game."

Riina raced up and got even with him. "Childish? I'm not being childish!"

"What do you call it then, being mature?" He huffed as he struggled.

Riina was noticing the difficulty as well. The two of them were already almost all the way up. There were people watching on the ground, Riina noticed as she almost lost her footing. They were all cheering and some of them seemed to be in awe at how fast they were climbing.

Or maybe just at how fast she was climbing. She was sure a handful of the crowd couldn't see Renji in his spirit form.

"Why don't you just can it?" Riina inhaled deeply and she held it for a few seconds as she got over another tough spot.

The heights didn't concern her at the moment. She was more absorbed into the race.

They were nearing the top and she was so furious, she actually ended up going faster. She took the lead by a few paces. She flung her leg over the top. The top was moderately thin for such a large structure. It was much thicker at the bottom.

All the sudden, she heard a loud crack! Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw the ground open up and the people all scream desperately. Their cries could even be heard so high up.

But what had cause the large gape in the earth? She turned her head to see three large hallows. One of them had pounded their fists into the ground by the looks of it. And it had caused a rift in the dirt.

Nothing huge but it was enough to knock the tower unstable. It snapped to the right as it couldn't handle the pressure any longer. The wood snapping was loud like a bomb. Each timber crunched to the right.

Soon the whole top part was falling off. Leaving Renji and Riina in a mist of destruction as the two fell down to the earth.

More screams were heard but it was all a blur to Riina. She wanted to catch unto the ledge of the half that was still standing but because of how fast she was falling, she only managed to break off a good chunk of the wood.

She was once able to stand in the air but for some reason she couldn't catch her footing. Maybe it was because she was falling too fast, maybe this new gigai was unable to let her do such a thing.

It did seem heavier. Like a fake weight was pulling on her. She couldn't understand why she wasn't able to stand in the air. But it didn't really matter. She was falling. She was going to be woken up by smashing of her bones against the ground if she didn't think straight.

She didn't doubt she would live. She did doubt her chances of not being injured though. Her hand reached out once more for the ledge and this time, success!

The wood of the top of the tower plummeted past her. It barely missed skimming her. Though she also saw something else falling with it. Renji?

Was he somehow unable to catch himself? Why was he falling? Was something odd pulling him downwards as well?

No, that didn't appear to be the problem, his face was bloodied. When the tower had cracked, perhaps a wooden projectile had cut him?

There wasn't time to think as she stuck out her hand and caught him a millisecond after. Her left hand gripped the nub on the surface harder. It nearly gave way from the weight. But Riina was confident that she could hold unto the man.

However, she was wrong. Her right hand was slippery from the climb. And he began to slip.

He looked as if he was unconscious. His body was meek and limp.

"Hey!" Riina called out. She tried to get him to open his eyes. Her right hand slipped from his more. "Open your eyes!" She struggled to hold him.

Soon she only had the tips of his fingers in her grasp.

One second later, his fingers slipped entirely.

"RENJI!"


	8. Nightmare Shrill

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Nightmare Shrill**

"How dare you." His voice echoed in the empty room. Blood dripped from his lips as he tried to sit up. He was bound in a kido and had been punched by the white haired man before him.

His head still hung low and his throat hurt from yelling. Every breath caused an ache down his body. The kido was strong and kept his arms pinned to his back. His red eyes couldn't even move up any more. He was so exhausted from the yelling and the fight.

Dakushika hadn't come out unscathed either. He had a bruise around his eye and a swollen lip. The man took a step closer. "Are you ready to hear my plan?"

"Fuck you." The raven haired boy spat out the blood accumulating in his mouth.

"I will take that as a yes. Since we want to be free but cannot because we run out of energy, and trying to take over a human soul's body is pointless since they can't handle the power, I have a plan. It'll take many years to accomplish but I have learned a kido to help with that from the Elder." Dakushika paced back and forth.

"I don't care." Kasai hissed.

Daku continued either way, "We'll wait till the human souls have advanced. It'll only be a matter of time till they are able to do that. By my estimations, it'll be about three thousand years from now." He explained. He fixed the cloth around him even though it had been ripped from the short battle. "At that time we'll be able to take over the human soul's bodies. When they are strong enough to handle it, we'll have all the replenishing energy we need."

"How will we wait that long?" Kasai sighed heavily.

"I learned a kido. A special one that will cause our souls to sleep in a different dimension until the human souls have advanced enough to where we can put them to good use."

"Are you telling me..." Kasai shook under the kido. His black hair covering his eyes. "That you could have let me live inside Miki... at least until she passed away... but you killed her anyways?"

Dakushika looked down at the boy, "Yes. You could have lived in her longer. But you might have died along with her. An inner soul who dies with their human souls: I am unsure what would happen to you. If we die outside of a human vessel I am sure we go into non-existence."

"YOU KILLED HER FOR NO REASON!" Kasai snapped. There were tears streaming down his face. His dark red eyes were fierce and angry. His teeth showed in a snarl.

"There was a reason, Kasai-sama. You can't think straight with that thing alive. You needed to be taught not to grow close to them."

"The second I get out of this kido, I am going to kill you." Kasai's lips trembled. More tears came down and he lowered his head to it. The water fell to the ground and seeped into the dirt.

"There is one issue though." Dakushika spoke over Kasai's sobs. "Once we reawaken, we will need time to adjust. Being thrust into the future will not give us time to learn about the human soul's weaknesses."

Suddenly, an idea came to his head. "We will wait three generations. Without our memories. That way we can be sure that the human soul is strong enough to be possessed. Just as a precaution and also as a safety. Also, surely my dark spiritual pressure will be felt by the human that I enter. That would ruin the plan. We cannot let that happen. Three generations." He ranted a little in his stoic voice.

"I'm still going to kill you."

"I don't care." Dakushika smirked widely. His eyes widened and he knelt down in front of Kasai. He flicked the boy's head up. "I want you to be furious with me. I want you to track me down and try to kill me. It will be a pleasure to kill you in a fair fight." His sharp teeth glinted in the candle light.

Kasai's eyes were wide and it looked like he tried to say something but swallowed it down. His fearful look then turned into vengeance. "Fine, I'll see you three thousand years and three generations from now. And as soon as I get my memories back, I'll kill you with everything that I have."

"Good." Dakushika's personality was in a total reversal. The smug smile still stuck to his arrogant face. "When we reawaken with our brethren, there will be a duel, and then I'm going to kill all the human souls." He sneered and his smirk grew wider. Dakushika couldn't help but chuckle a little under his breath. His face only inches away from Kasai's.

Kasai furrowed his brow. "You'll regret this day, mark my words."

Dakushika stood up and his smile vanished instantly. His stoic face and voice came back at the same time. "I will remember this day, nothing more than that. I will remember your weakness seeping through your face. You are pathetic, and I have learned that I will be the leader that our brothers long for. You are simply too weak for such a task."

Kasai growled, "Fine."

Dakushika turned around. "I'll prepare the kido. It'll be a long sleep." the male suddenly turned back to add something, "Just so you don't go about forgiving me, with your newly found passion..." His face was still stoic. Suddenly the deep violent smile returned. His lips curled up unnaturally and so deeply that it was demonic. His pitch black eyes like black holes behind the glaring smile.

Dakushika's lips broke slightly with the wideness, blood began to ooze. "Just so you don't forgive me, I am going to kill all of Miki's family. All but one, that way you have a permanent reminder. I am going to enjoy killing every last thing you ever cared for, Kasai!" The man laughed deeply.

"Dakushika!" Kasai's scream was blood thirsty. The screech was loud enough to make birds and animals scurry away outside. All the while Dakushika laughed along with the curdling shrill.

There it was again. Another scream. Genkaku breathed out trying to catch his breath. It wasn't a dream. No. Now he knew that for sure.

He wondered how it could be possible. He was seeing everything in that vision through Dakushika's eyes.

A fact dawned on him. Chills went down his spine. They were not merely dreams nor visions. They were memories.

Genkaku was on his knees in front of the lake. His eyes bleeding black tears; were troubling. Suddenly, he felt something in his throat. It was emerging out of his throat. He was trying to hold back this thing in his throat but it was making its way upward.

The fearsome fog in his throat clogged his windpipes. And in an instant he thought he was choking. He gasped for air but the thing got closer and closer. He fell forwards, his hands splashing into the water. His fingers clenched into the mud under the murky water's edge.

His shoulders flinched upward as he heaved. The gagging sounds turned into an unbearable gurgle as his saliva mixed in with his gags for air. The sound was heavy and startling. Unable to breathe, he could only clench the ground harder in fear of what was happening.

The fog in his throat finally arose. He could physically feel his tongue roll around the sensation as he gagged out a chuckle. His lips peeled back uncontrollably as he coughed out another chuckle followed by a louder one.

The thing that he tried so hard to swallow back, was none other than irrepressible laughter. And now he laughed so hard that it cracked into the air like rocket. His fingers still clenched harder and he really never wanted to laugh.

But he couldn't help this sickening urge. This blood thirsty personality falling into line was more than he had experienced. And in the most despicable way of thinking, he was proud of himself for slaying those innocent people.

Their fresh body fluids on his hands and chest were so warm that he couldn't help but get goose bumps at the memory. Their screams like candy and their fear so thick like a beverage that he could consume.

He was exceedingly joyful at his past acts. At the same time, he was also in disgust, that he would laugh at such a thing.

Yet, he continued just as hearty, a laugh like a nightmare shrill.

* * *

"RENJI!" Riina yelled. His fingers still out as if she was grasping him but she had long ago let go of him. Her face filled with horror and confusion.

Suddenly, his eyes opened slowly.

And Riina's eyes widened. Her mouth parted open. Her lips murmured his name once more though no sound came out over the sound of the large wooden tower crashing against the ground.

Wooden debris flung out every way. Some of it hit a few people who fell the the ground dead, and bloodied.

Riina saw Renji disappear just before he would have hit the ground. She felt relief fill her only slightly before she heard heavy breathing behind her. Since the tower was broken in half, one half now on the ground, she was still safely above the ground about fifty feet up in the air.

But it wasn't so safe after all. Quickly, she looked over her shoulder and saw a hallow standing behind her. She saw its fist draw back and thrust forward.

Boom! More wooden shards fell to the ground. Some of them as sharp as spears.

Riina huffed as she was barely able to dodge its fist and climb unto its arm.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

In another second, everything swirled. The hallow was destroyed and its body began to dissipate. But this left Riina falling back toward the ground again.

She was caught though and placed gently on the grass. Her eyes still wide with all the action, she looked over to the person who had caught her. His face was still bleeding from the wood.

Riina wiggled out from his arms. "What's the bid idea?! Killing him while I stood on it! You nearly killed me along with it!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"We don't have time to argue." He sighed and stuck out his arm. He was holding her zanpakuto.

"Where did you.." Riina blinked.

"Did you forget you brought it? It's been strapped to your waist the whole time, just fell down when the rock climbing wall did." He held it out steadily.

She took it without a thank you but saw that Ichigo and Rukia where standing beside another hallow. There were three total, now only two since Renji got that one.

But something even stranger happened. A being, as quick as a lightning flash, came by and gathered up what Riina could only describe as, the human's lights.

Riina and Renji both flash stepped in front of the being. Their swords drawn.

"Don't move." Renji threatened.

The being in front of them was now in clear vision. And Riina couldn't believe what she saw. It was someone wearing a shinigami's clothes but they had a face that was pure white. No eyes, no mouth, just very pale skin. No hair either.

It had some sort of machine with it that held the human's lights.

The other hallow crashed the party just in time. The mysterious man escaped with several more human's lights, into the black hole in the sky.

It took every ounce of strength for Riina just to get away from that hallow in time and to save the four innocent humans who were running away.

Uryu and Chad got that hallow and Ichigo and Rukia got that last one. All the hallows were gone but the destruction remained.

Wooden shards spread on the ground along with hundreds of popped balloons and other wreckage. But most of all, there were at least thirty people lying on the ground in pools of blood.

Riina heard the wails of emergency vehicles heading to the scene. They were close and she hoped they would be able to save some of these humans.

Uryu stooped down and grabbed one of the humans and slung the girl's body over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't let him get away again!" Ichigo yelled and he strode forward.

"We don't have a choice!" Renji took Uryu's side. The police and others were on the way. If they got caught then it would be more bad news.

"I'm not leaving-" Ichigo began to say back.

"Now!" Uryu yelled back. And around the corner came a cop car.

They all knew what this meant. And though Ichigo had protested, they all went off at the same time.

On a near by building, they all stopped to take a breather. Riina had carried both Chad and Orihime since no one else seemed to bother. She fell to her knees in exhaustion and panted.

"What was that?" Rukia demanded immediately. "Renji, you were right in front of him!"

"It's not like I didn't try!" Renji defended himself.

"Yeah, then who's fault was it? There was no one as experienced as you that close!" She took steps forward. Meanwhile, chappy was behind her cheering Rukia on.

"He wasn't the only one there, I could have stopped him too. There was a hallow that got in the way!" Riina said for both of them.

Ichigo rubbed his head, "We can't just let him get away, where is he?" He spoke angrily to himself because it was like no one was listening.

Orihime spoke up, "I just think we should-"

She was cut off, "Then it's both of your faults! You two should have caught him!" Rukia yelled.

"If you're so high and mighty, why didn't you catch him?!" Riina stood up.

Renji stuck out his hand and kept Riina from going forward.

Uryu plopped the dead body on the ground, "We can't argue about this-"

He was also cut off, "I wasn't within ten feet of him, like you two were! What's your excuse?"

"Shut your mouth!" Riina tried to get closer but still was behind Renji's arm.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Urahara was suddenly on the building as well. He held unto his hat as his clogs touched down on the cement rooftop. His coat was flowing but then stopped.

"How can we? There are people dead down there!" Ichigo took steps closer to the blonde man.

Urahara merely walked past the boy to the dead body that Uryu was next to. Urahara was carrying something other than his normal cane. In his hand was a smooth black suitcase.

The man knelt down next to the body, "Shouting about it isn't going to help." He said harshly. And all the other conversations stopped.

Riina huffed and rubbed her forehead. It seemed like she was the most warn out from this. Everyone else seemed to be fine.

Urahara opened his brief case and got out a few medical looking instruments. His facial expression was unreadable.

The clouds up ahead swirled into a darker color. And with the gray clouds came a surprising silence. The group looked down at the body and Urahara.

Riina sat down on the roof and saw that Orihime was shaking silently. She was also on the ground toward the corner of the roof top. Her hands were close to her chest but the shaking was clearly noticeable.

In an instant Riina flashed over to her and held unto her shaking hands, "It's going to be okay." She reassured but the girl had never looked more flustered.

Riina sighed lightly and just sat close the the girl, still holding unto her hands.

"This is odd." Urahara also sighed. He placed back the instrument.

"What is?" Ichigo was the first to ask.

"Did any of you see what the person was holding?" Urahara evaded.

"I don't know what it was. But it looked like one of those traps that you put butterflies in." Riina spoke up. "Only it was filled with blue light that came from the humans."

Urahara frowned, "I haven't ever heard of an instrument that could do this." He placed his hand on his hat for a moment. "This girl's soul has been sucked out of her body."

Everyone's eyes widened at the same time.

"How is that-" Ichigo was interrupted.

"I don't know how it's possible. A light that comes from the human's body is raised up to go into the soul Society, they are sent to Hell, or they become a ghost that sticks on earth. But I've never seen the soul be collected in anyway, this girl's soul has been completely removed."

"What does that mean?" Renji asked.

"Well just what it sounds like. This is an empty shell of who the girl was. Her consciousness is with that man. Her energy."

"What would he want with a soul?" Rukia piped in.

"I don't know. I've never heard of such a thing before." He closed his suitcase. "I'm going to take the body back to my place and do more tests." He stood up, grunting a little as he did so. "I also got a few new stats about the type of spiritual pressure we're looking for."

"If he wanted the souls, then why did he come with hallows?" Riina asked.

"Probably as a distraction so he could collect more souls. By the looks of it, his plan worked." Urahara tucked the suitcase under his arm.

Suddenly, Tessai showed up and grabbed the body.

Urahara spoke up. "I suggest you guys take it easy, I'll call all of you to a meeting as soon as I find out more."


	9. Resurfacing

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Resurfacing

Riina heard more sniffling. Her eyes opened slowly. In the carressing darkness she found comfort. Peace and serenity. The moonlight coming in through the cracks in the curtains made her heart still. Every thump in her chest was light and brief.

She knew for a fact that Orihime wasn't feeling too well. The poor girl. Seeing all those people die, right in front of her, it must have been an awful thing for a human girl. Riina knew all too well what it was like to see people die. She was used to it as a soul reaper.

But for someone with far less battling experience, no doubt this was traumatizing. Riina looked over at the clock that was near the bed stand. It was midnight.

Silver ribbons of moonlight filled her with compassion. She turned in the bed slightly, "Inoue-san?" She whispered. She had to admit that this night, in the empty house, even her voice could be calm and soothing.

Still she didn't turn to face the girl. Instead she looked at the roof and the images that the shadows cast on it. She swore she could make out menacing eyes in the shadows that stared down. But the moon was the protector and wouldn't let the shadows get to them with it's pure light.

Orihime didn't want to sleep alone when they got ready for bed at nine. She was surprised when Orihime asked if she would join her in the room. Such a request made her uneasy but she said yes for the sake of the frightened girl.

That was three hours ago. And the girl was now crying.

"Asuka-chan? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Riina heard her sniffle up once more and sound a little less sad. The red head, truthfully, hadn't really been able to sleep either. "Why are you crying?" A general question that knew the answer to. Perhaps talking about it would make her feel better?

"... I."

Riina heard her body shuffle a little.

"I just... so many people got hurt today. I'm-" She started to cry a little harder. What was once soft sniffles was now little croaks with tears. "I'm so worried. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Especially, Kurosaki-kun. He wants to go out and see who did this but... I don't want him to get hurt."

Riina tilted her head so she could see the orange haired woman. The comforters shuffled as she moved under them. "Hey, have some faith in him. He won't die on you, okay?"

The girl closed her eyes and two fresh tears came down. "I know but still..."

Riina sighed lightly and turned over completely. She drew the girl closer and rested her head on the girl's. She stroked her orange hair lightly, it was smooth like the moonlight that came into the room.

She could see the girl's hair glint off silver light, making it look ominous. She felt the girl crying into her, the tears that flowed from her and clung to Riina's pajamas. _"I never knew she was so sensitive about these things." _Riina didn't blame her though. No one really wants to see a bunch of dead people.

She didn't know what to say anymore. She could have said that things were going to be okay, yet somehow that didn't seem like a good answer anymore. Maybe things wouldn't be okay? How was Riina to know.

Instead she sighed lightly again, "I know." Is all she could muster. She still rested her head above the other woman's. Her eyes closed and she felt the sobs grow more and more silent as the night trudged on.

"I know." She whispered once more, it was merely inaudible. "I hope it'll all be fine- in the end."

* * *

Riina ceased flash stepping. Her hair flung forward from the abrupt stop and her foot tapped lightly against the ground. A puff of dirt spotted into the air. Her eyes focused at her right. It was Urahara's shop.

She was hoping he would do her a favor. During the last battle, she felt weaker than the others. And she realized that these two years of training hadn't done her much good. As much as she hated to admit it, she had let that enemy get away. He was so fast and the hallows were there but that was no excuse.

Difficulties in battle don't mean that it wasn't that person's fault. Or at least, that's how she saw it. She wanted to get stronger. She was hoping the blonde dude would be able to help.

She walked up the porch with a little anticipation in her heart. She was also a little nervous and placed her hands into her jean pockets. When she walked up the steps she noticed something odd.

Her face turned a little more serious as she saw the door was open. That wasn't too suspicious but Urahara liked to keep it closed so that way they could cool down the shop without letting the cool air go out.

She placed her hand against the wood and swung it open. It creaked open. The long raspy creak was ear piercing against the silence. Her blood ran cold as she saw red marks all over the ground.

All the shop's shelves were knocked on their sides. Things were broken and glass was sprinkled all over the ground. Wood was torn from the walls and from every shelf. The dry blood on the ground looked like a body had been dragged through there.

Her mouth parted open as she saw the dim scene. She was about to yell when she heard a sound. It was foot steps.

She felt her pulse quicken and she flash stepped silently against the wall adjacent to the hallway where the sounds was emanating from. She slowly slid the blade out from her sheath that she had tied around her waist.

It was silent for a long few seconds as the steps grew closer. If she didn't know better, she would say the person already knew she was there. She swallowed hard as the person rounded the corner.

Her blade was quickly stuck out in front of her and her body was steady against the ground.

"Urahara-san?" She sounded relieved and straightened. She placed her sword back into its rightful place.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone come in." He said and then looked at the open door at the front of the shop. "Looks like its broken too." He sighed.

"What happened here?" Riina asked and moved a piece of hair from her face.

"The place got ransacked last night. None of us were here at the time and the intruders took most of my research with them."

Riina looked toward the shop, "That explains it."

Urahara continued, "Looks like one of them got caught in a trap I set on such an occasion. Its probably one of the best things that could happen because my trap also sets out a tracking signal of the victim. We might be able to find them whenever I can get my laptop working again."

"Well its probably a good thing the kids weren't here." Riina remarked.

"Yeah. But either way, I've lost thousands of supplies. All of them are broken beyond repair." The older man sighed again. He looked down at Riina. "Why did you drop by?"

"Oh!" Riina looked up at him and then the excitement drained from her, "Well, I don't want to bother you guys. This is more important anyway."

"You came to train, right?"

"How did you know?" Riina's eyes opened slightly.

"Well that's usually what you come for." He smiled. "Tell you what, help us clean up the shop and I'll give ya a free lesson."

Riina jumped at the proposal, "Yeah, sure!"

Cleaning wasn't as easy as it sounded. It took six hours just to get the shop to look decent again. And by that time it was the early afternoon and Riina was already exhausted.

She rested against one of the many rocks at the underground training area that was located under the shop. She looked a little tired with small bags under her eyes and her hair was a complete mess and sweat slowly fell from her forehead. She quickly wiped away the moisture.

"So are you ready?" The man asked across from her.

"Sure I am." She rolled her eyes. _'I should have known there would be a catch to this all.'_

"Good! Let's start with getting that zanpakuto of yours to cooperate. You wanted to learn Bankai, correct?" He swung his cane to his other hand, "Well then, we should start by getting him out here."

Riina blinked. "Uhm... what do you mean by that?"

"It's a technique to make bankai easier to learn. Tenshintai is a doll that, when you stab it, will take the form of your zanpakuto for a limited time." Urahara pointed to the tall white foam looking piece laying against a rock.

Riina stared at it for a minute, "Are you insane?"

"Perhaps a little. But if you want to take bankai seriously this time you gotta do this." He lifted up his dark green hat to look her in the eyes.

"I... don't think he'll cooperate." Riina said and looked toward the ground. "We've tried for two years, remember?"

"Well you should really make up your mind. We can only do this training for three days. Within that time, you might even lose your life." Urahara warned. "This is serious training, it won't take two years for you to learn bankai if you do it this way."

"What happens if I fail?" Riina snapped her head up, "I tried as hard as I could to get him to cooperate and he wouldn't!"

"If you fail, you will never learn bankai. Tenshintai makes a fast link between zanpakuto and the soul of the person using it. If that link gets severed prematurely or if the end result is failure, then the link will be permanently broken. You won't be given a second chance."

Riina's eyes widened and she exhaled sharply. Her lips parted open immediately, "I- I can't do that!" Her brow creased upward and her mouth dropped into a frown. "Wait, okay, let me just talk to him for a second."

Urahara didn't respond as Riina grabbed her sword and laid it on both of her upward palms.

In a moment's time, she found herself swirling into her inner world. She opened her eyes and heard the familiar sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves.

The black and white world was no doubt beautiful, with the plain grass fields surrounded by tall forests, it was a sight to behold. Though, she thought it would be even prettier if it was all in color. She enjoyed the vibrant greens and baby blues.

"Genkaku?!" She cuffed her hands around her mouth. 'Wow, it's actually been a long time since I came here. What, like a year and a half now?' She always had communication with the male but she hadn't seen him in a very long time.

She knew why too. She was always so busy. She wanted to train, train, train but she never took the time to talk to Genkaku. She sort of looked forward to it now that she thought about it.

"Genkaku!" She called out louder this time. The sound echoed in the fields and came back to her in a whisper of what it once was. The wind blew again and she began to wonder how he was doing. She hadn't exactly neglected him but that's sort of what it felt like.

Anytime she talked to him at all it was either about training or pulling some pranks using his help. It felt like an old friend who she didn't get to see often but she came back to ask something of them. And that just didn't seem right.

She walked around, seeing as though he wouldn't answer her. _'Maybe I shouldn't ask him about this bankai stuff right away. I mean we haven't really talked in awhile. I'm sure he'd appreciate a conversation.'_

There was a lake nearby past the tree line and an opening in the field. She saw a figure sitting at the edge of the water's edge. She gathered her courage, telling herself that this wasn't real water, and she went in closer to the giant puddle.

She walked up and the person still didn't turn around. She studied the same black hair that she once knew and saw a different type of jacket than before. It was white like it used to be but had a thinner black collar and two giant black stripes. One across the shoulder line and one at the bottom. There was also thin black lines at the cuffs of his sleeves which were short. He had the same white hakuma pants as usual.

The red head got nervous now that she was directly behind the man. She felt the breeze drift her hair into her face and this made her vision fill with red strands. "Genkaku?" She whispered softly.

His body finally shifted. He laid down flat on his back, his head promptly between her two feet.

"Yo." His lips curled up slightly, "Been awhile since you came down here."

She noticed something different about him. His face was older. He now looked past his late teens and into his early adulthood. She'd guess around 21. He had more muscles, apparent by his open jacket that didn't zip up at all. His over all body looked more sturdy too. Stockier and more built.

"I know." Riina smiled. "So... how are you?"

His hair was shorter in the front now. He didn't have the long bangs that they both shared a year and a half ago. But the back of his hair was longer on the contrary. The black strands went down briefly past his neck but very thinly. Most of his hair was still in the same spiky fashion.

She noted that he also had more piercings.

His face looked puzzled. His brows lowered and his smile dropped for half a second and then returned. "What? How am I? Does that matter?"

"Yes, other wise I wouldn't have asked!" She crossed her arms. "Could you get up, its _dis concert_ to see you down there!"

The male huffed as he sat up and stood. "I think you mean, disconcerting." He corrected and now that they were standing front to front she could add that he grew at least two inches.

"Whatever!" She threw her fists down at her sides. "Anyways, I just came here to.. chat and stuff." Her eyes darted away for a second and she crossed her arms.

"I'm not stupid. I can hear the stuff that goes on out there."

Riina looked back at him. "Well, yeah I came here to see if you could train with me but I also wanted to chat."

The man laughed, "Now why would you want to do that?" He placed his hand on the girl's head and patted her, "Baka-chan."

Riina swatted his hand away. "Don't call me that! I wanted to talk to you because we haven't done so in awhile."

"Hmm, alright, what do you want to chat about?" He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away from the lake.

Riina hurried to his side, "For starters, just how you are. I don't know, maybe what you've been up to?"

"Fine and nothing."

"You're a great conversationalist." Riina sighed. "Can you give me a better answer than that?"

"How about-" He turned around and leaned against one of the trees, "No."

"Genkaku, for gosh sake, stop being stubborn!" Riina flailed her arms. "Do you want me to leave, is that it?"

"Well I wouldn't mind that." He grinned.

Riina growled, "What the hec is wrong with you?"

The male looked upward groaning a little, "Ah come on, Riina. We both know why you came so let's get it over with."

"Genkaku, let me explain something to you-"

"Great, here comes the speech." He put his pinky into his ear and turned it as if itching it or cleaning it.

"I didn't come down here to argue with you! I just wanted a simple hello, how are you?" She held out her arms, "Why is that so hard?"

The male's eyes looked annoyed and he crossed his arms, "What was that, I didn't hear you."

"UHG!" Riina turned around and began to storm away. Or at least, she began to. Then she whipped back around. "You are so stubborn, you know that?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I know."

"Fine, you wanna be that way, be my guest. Now will you teach me bankai?"

"Don't really feel like it today."

"You know, for a second, a split second-" She made a small gap in her fingers as if showing the length of a split second. "I thought you changed! I mean you look older, you even sound older! But you're the same stubborn jerk as two years ago!"

"Well if that's the case, then you should just leave, eh?" He only smiled wider.

Riina rolled her eyes, "Fine I will." She whispered. Then she looked over at him but he was still smiling, standing there with his arms crossed. She sighed and then left. Her consciousness was reawakened into the real world.

"Urahara-san," She started right away. "Let's do something different instead. He won't listen to me. I need to work on strength training anyways."

* * *

Genkaku's grin dropped as soon as the girl was gone. He walked back to the lake's edge and looked into the water. The black ink was all gone. He had noticed it disappeared as soon as the girl entered the inner world.

He glared hard into the reflection, wondering if those memories could be real. They felt real. His memories of that time even seemed to make sense. If it was true, if his memories were resurfacing because they were the third generation, then what did that mean?

Did it mean he would turn? It felt natural almost when he laughed hysterically at the memory of killing those people. He felt satisfied for moments. Like they deserved it. He knew it was horrible and wrong but there was this dark side of him.

He needed some time alone to think about all of this. He wanted Riina to leave that way he could be left in solitude.

His vision hazed and he felt suddenly light headed. Was another memory surfacing?


	10. Quick Trip

**Thunder, Save Me**

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels as if the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead; she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after yet another, shot in the dark?

_Sequel to Rain, Forgive Me (a book about moving past guilt); Thunder, Save Me is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

**Chapter Ten: Quick Trip**

A white light entered the room. The girl's emotionless face twitched as she inhaled through her nostrils and stirred. The whispering white light soon faded and a breeze tousled her orange hair.

The few strands tickled her face and her eyes barely creaked open. Maroon orbs peeled slowly at first then as she looked around. They suddenly went wide at the site of him.

Her short hair was pinned up in a loose bun but as she shot up to an upright position it fell out of the tie. Her cherry lips parted immediately and her vocals strained to let out a scream.

Quickly, her mouth was covered by his pale white hand. Bony and cold his fingers clasped tightly around her jaw and the back of her head. With both hands around her, she wouldn't be able to scream and he knew she was far too scared to try to push him away.

He could see his own black eyes in the reflection of her red ones. "Don't try to resist."

Her eyes squinted and water flowed over the sides. He could feel her raspy breath on the back of his hand as it squeezed tighter.

"Don't scream, understand me?" He said firmly.

The girl gave a nod and as soon as he released his grip she whispered in a rush, "Please, please don't kill me. I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't tell anyone please."

"Shhh." The white haired man pushed her shoulders back unto her hay made bed.

"I'm sorry but please, please I didn't do anything don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." He leaned over her.

"What's going on, I didn't do anything I swear. Please don't hurt me. I didn't tell." Her head shook profusely but her whispering tone still remained. "I'll never tell anyone I swear."

"Quit whining." The male said coldly. "I'm not here to kill you, as I said. I'm here to make sure you do exactly as I tell you to." His hands went to the top of her rag like shirt. He began to unbutton it.

"No, no no. Please please, no I didn't do anything. I don't, I can't do this. Pl-please my husband-"

Whap! Her head turned to the left as reaction from the slap. Her deep red eyes wide with shock.

"I said to stop whining." His eyes went down to the middle of her chest which was now exposed, tears streamed down her face. His two hands met at her body.

The girl looked over at him with surprise as he pressed against her heart. He began to chant quietly. After a few more seconds, suddenly a white light began to glow on her chest.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm marking you. Bare children, Nami Sasuka. They will carry with them this unseen seal; as will you. Many generations will pass. About two thousand years from now, the seal will be awakened." His hands continued to glow brighter. "By then, you and I will long be forgotten... And I will rule over the world along with my kind."

"H-how-" Nami's voice suddenly turned into a scream as the white light suddenly formed into a knife and carved into her skin a picture of a flame. The pain was evident on her face but Dakushika wouldn't allow her the help of screaming.

He quieted her with his hand once again and soon the carving was done. The flaming pen disappeared in a puff of smoke and all that was left was the imprint on her chest in golden strands of light. Soon, that too, faded.

"You're nothing like your sister." Dakushika lightly sighed. "It's shameful that it had to come to you." The male got up and turned the other direction. "I'm glad that I will not have to see you again."

That was the person he had chosen to carry down the gene. The kido that would bring him back to life as soon as the human souls were strong enough to carry them in their bodies. At that time, he'd take over the soul society. He had a plan to use another kido to help him out when the time came, but for now he had to go to that over world. Where he'd be in a sleep like state for many years.

He had already taken care of Kasai and now it was his turn to become unaware. He chanted one last spell and his body disappeared into the sky.

Genkaku snapped back to reality. He saw that he had fallen unto the grass and he sat up rubbing his aching head. That seemed to be the last memory. No there was some images in his head of his previous two masters. Akahana of course, he knew. But the other he didn't know. Tamayo.

Yes now he remembered her. Slowly, he remembered how she was the mother of Akahana. And how she died shortly after the girl was born. Tamayo Asuka.

Then who was this, Nami Sasuka? He frowned but figured that the beginning S had been taken away over time. Nami Asuka. And the sister...

The male's eyes widened. Visions of blood and screams filled his thoughts. The sister... he wouldn't let his mind go any further. He wished he could forget. He wasn't who he was, he was a different man now.

Still there was this pressure rising up inside of him. An evil spiritual pressure. One that had been slowly leaking slowly until just now. Now it was more prevalent than ever and he knew Riina's actions would further be affected by this spiritual pressure.

These past two years she had been acting up due to her own grief but also because of this spiritual pressure leaking from him to her. A heavy sense of dread filled the man. What would he do? How could he stop this from happening?

* * *

Riina sighed as she wrapped her left arm in wrappings. She had a rigorous training no doubt but, without Genkaku's help she wasn't really improving much. She was frustrated from the lack of improvement these past two years.

Her eyes darted up to see something strange. Wind was starting to pick up. From sitting on top of the shop she could see many things, even though it was night it was still bright from the almost full moon.

Out of nowhere, a body jolted in front of her. The girl stood up quickly, letting the wrappings fall to the roof. She placed her hands in front of her out of reaction.

It was a male shinigami? He had dark colored hair and glasses on. He placed his palms in front of him, "I'm not here to fight." He announced.

Riina placed her hand over her forehead as she sighed, she must be imagining things. She probably worked too hard and now was suffering from lack of energy. She really needed to sleep. The girl sat back down and grabbed the wrappings.

"Uhm.." The male rubbed his shoulder nervously, "I'm here to tell you about something."

"Oh please, I know what you are and you might as well go away." Riina moved her fingers in a motion to say for him to go.

"W-what?" He blinked.

"No one from the Soul Society even knows I exist, so you might as well go away, you delusion." Riina finished wrapping her arm and then tucked the cloth so it wouldn't fall off. "There." She smiled triumphantly.

"But I'm real! I'm here to ask you to come back with me." the male explained quickly.

Riina squinted for a moment, what if he was telling the truth? What if he was really there. Unlikely, but it was still probable. The girl sighed as she stood up and grabbed her sword that was lying at her side. She held it up in front of her. "Tell me exactly what you want, soul reaper."

"I- I saw you fighting a few days ago and did some research. You're an ex soul reaper right? That's the only conclusion I came to in my investigations. Riina Asuka. The records said you were dead but, obviously you're not." The male had a strange shinigami outfit. It had the usual put together but there was a black over coat that hung over it. It didn't seem to signify a rank like a captain.

Riina didn't lower her sword, though she didn't feel like he was a threat. "Get to the point already."

"Well I saw you fighting through my security system. See I'm from squad twelve and we keep tabs on as much as possible. Especially, Karakura town. Anyways, to the point," He fixed his glasses, a gesture that reminded Riina of Ishida-san. "Your name matched a room that we recently found in the back of the squad. That part of the squad is mainly unused but the name interested me. Akahana Asuka. I couldn't find any records of her, it was like she was erased. But the last name is yours, so I was wondering if you knew her."

Riina didn't speak for a moment but then inferred, "Are you saying, they found her room? And you came looking for me because we have the same name?"

"Well no one in squad twelve cares about families or rituals at all but I do. And I thought you might like to see her room as it was before they turn it into a lab." The male looked down nervously, "I wish I could stop them from doing it but I'm a new member and-"

"That's fine." Riina smiled a little, "I know how strict those people are... but I would like to see the room. Could you take me there, then?" Riina thought maybe she should disguise her appearance but really, who would recognize her anyway? A few of her friends perhaps but she did look different and she didn't have any friends in the twelfth division anyway.

"Yes, I came down here to take you there. What was your relation to Akahana?"

"She was my... sister." Riina wondered if she should still call Akahana her sister. They weren't technically related. More like old friends than anything.

"Maybe you could tell me about her on the way." The male nodded.

"Whoa wait, how can I trust you. You could be trying to kill me or trap me or something." Riina frowned. "You haven't even told me your name."

"Shino, Jun." He gave another nod, "And I wouldn't try to capture you. Heh, in all honesty you're not that big of a deal to capture."

"What do you mean by that?" She placed her sword into her sheath.

"No offense but, well you're not that strong. And I don't think anyone would want to kidnap you." Jun Shino sweated some.

Riina tisked, "What? I probably could beat you in battle!" She then jumped off the roof, "Either way, I want to check something out and you're coming along Shino-san."

The male hopped down. He was a mix of kind, nervous, yet at the same time a know it all. The dark hair surrounded his face like a cape of sorts and went down to his neck. "You can just call me Jun, Riina Asuka."

Riina was a bit surprised that he knew her name but she guessed his research and watching her actions could explain that. "Riina will just do fine." She started to enter the shop.

"Oh I couldn't do that. Asuka-san is much more proper." Jun smiled.

Riina ignored that snarky comment and entered, the door squeaking as she did so. The lights were on and thankfully, Urahara-san was sitting in the main room. Good, she didn't have to go looking for him.

Riina waved her hand, "Hey, this guy just showed up and wants to take me to the … the uh... Soul Society." She coughed out that last bit.

Urahara blinked once, "Oh? Well you're not allowed to go."

In the small room was a few shelves set up though all the items were broken so there weren't many on them. It was him and Tessai sitting at the round table, Riina was sure the kids were in bed.

"I'm going either way, the reason I came in here was to ask if he looks like some sort of bad guy. Does he have any records in that laptop of yours?" Riina took a few steps closer, her hand near her sheath just in case. She wanted to trust Jun, just because he seemed unintimidating. And she didn't mean to brag but she was sure she could take him down if needed.

"My laptop still isnt' working." Urahara put down the screw driver in his hand.

Riina really should have noticed that! She should have remembered! The girl sighed, "Oh.. in that case, I'll be back in a couple of hours." It was the dead of night anyways, who would see her. No... the Soul Society's time was different. Though perhaps it was night there too, early night.

"You can't go, Asuka-san. Don't make me remind you of what happened there." He sighed lightly.

Riina placed her hands on her hips, "Its just a quick trip, no one will recognize me anyway. I'm just going to take a look at... Akahana's old room." Riina smoothed her hair back and closed her eyes as she continued softly, "They found her room, Urahara-san. I have to go see it... when she died... I was left with nothing of her. This is my chance to grab a trinket." She looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry but it's out of the question."

"Urahara-san!" Riina demanded as she strode closer, "I'm going with or without your approval. I'm not living in this house anymore. And if I get caught, well that's a chance I'm willing to take! I need to see this... I just want something to remember her by."

The male looked over at Jun, "How was the room just recently found? It's been over a hundred years."

Riina looked over at Jun as well.

He shrugged, "I found it in the back. No one uses those old dorms anymore. They're just storage. I found her name by looking at the previous occupants of that room. It was the only place where Akahana's name wasn't deleted. And I drew that correlation to Riina. It's a real mystery and I just wanted to be helpful."

"You said they were going to change the room into a lab?" Riina asked.

"Yes, one of the other members saw that I was back there investigating and thought they could use the rooms for better use. We don't have a lot of time." Jun explained. His young face looked truthful, his age mimicked Riina's.

Riina looked back to Urahara who seemed to be debating it in his head.

"You can't go-" Urahara-san was almost interrupted but finished quickly, "Like that."

"Like what?" Riina looked down at herself, "In these clothes?"

"No. There's something I've been keeping from you." Urahara took out his fan and waved himself even though it was a bit chilly in the room. His eyes averted her's for a moment. "Do you remember that limiter I put on you?"

Riina nodded in response.

"Well there's one inside of you as well. You brought up something while we were training. You said you noticed that you couldn't flash step on the air. That's because the limiter doesn't allow you to control those things."

Riina's eyes widened, her hands clenched the table as she rested down to her knees ahead of him, "How could you do that to me?! I could have died!"

"It wasn't meant to harm you. It's been there all along. It only allows a small amount of spiritual pressure out. You may not have noticed your improvement over your two years of training, but that's because I keep having to refine the inside limiter. I have to keep blocking out more and more spiritual pressure. Every week, I had to knock you unconscious and fix the limiter to hold back even more."

"Why? Do you not trust me?" Riina quickly guessed. Her hands clasped the table harder, "Did you think I really killed those men after all?"

"Asuka-san, I know you didn't kill them. However, one could say... that I don't trust you. It's not you exactly, its your zanpakuto."

"My... Genkaku?" She blinked, "He... what did he do?"

"His spiritual pressure has been changing over the two years, it has become somewhat of a concern. And through him, your spiritual pressure has also been changing." Urahara put the fan back down, "You've become more and more impatient and deceitful. I couldn't allow more spiritual pressure to come through you. It could have changed you drastically."

"... I didn't notice. Are you sure?" The girl pulled back her bangs from her face.

"I'm very sure. Not only can my devices pick it up but it's also very present in your spiritual pressure. Now then, the reason you can't go like you are is because I had to limit you severely. The limiter has caused you to become weaker and weaker. If you go to the Soul Society as you are, you'll die from exposure to other spiritual pressure. It'll weigh down on you so much that you'll stop breathing. Just as a human can't go there, neither can you."

"But Orihime and Chad-"

"Use a certain entry way that causes their bodies to change into bodies of reishi. You're a- well you know what you are and I can't change your body the same way." He explained.

There was a pause in the room. Riina closed her eyes for a second. She thought of something, "You don't trust me, but can you remove the limiter, just for a few hours. I'll be back her by then."

He sighed again. "It's possible to remove it but I don't think I should. If you don't have that limiter on, you could be overwhelmed by dark spiritual pressure. I don't know what's happening to your zanpakuto but it will affect you more than ever if you go."

"I know! I can handle it! Look, it'll only be a few hours I can deal with that!" Riina insisted. "Please, let me go."

His eyes lowered for just a moment as if in deep thought. Then he looked back up, standing up as he did so. "I'll give you three hours. Don't go into highly public areas. And I'm going to replace the limiter with a tracking device, if you somehow don't make it back I'll be able to track you as soon as my laptop is back up."

Riina nodded as she stood too. "Right."

Urahara got a step closer, "It should only take five minutes to remove it, and another five to put in the transmitter. I should warn you, Asuka." He said sternly, "In the transmitter is a destruct button. If I feel like your spiritual pressure is turning too much, and if you end up going completely crazy, I'll have to use that against you."

Riina smiled, "I won't go crazy. Promise."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the abruptness of this chapter. The next chapter will be better.


	11. Betrayed

Thunder, Save Me

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead, she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after, yet another, shot in the dark?

___Sequel to "Rain, Forgive Me" (a book about moving past guilt); "Thunder, Save Me" is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

Chapter Eleven: Betrayed

The white light surrounded her and she could feel its pressure around her. Unlike the human world, there was a physical pressure from spirits in the Soul Society. She could feel their spiritual energy start to weigh on her. Thousands of people's strengths could be felt as she entered into the gate.

The man beside her strode quietly without another word and she was fine with this. Her eyes remained forward through the sea of white. The pressure on her made her feel energized and awakened. It felt so real. Like waking up from a bad dream.

Her hands sweated uneasily at her sides. She was a little nervous to be going back to this place. It was her home and even without being in the Gotei 13, she had lived in the Soul Society for ten years. Most of her life was spent there and even with all the love and hatred for this place, it was no doubt, her home.

Her eyes strained as the thick fog began to clear and she saw a door open up before them. One exactly identical to the one they had entered into. It opened and she could see sunlight pouring in. Weird, how the day and times were slightly different from the human world.

It barely crept up. The light, the smell, the feeling from a distance. It was like the beginning of a song that faded into the intro. If it could be any song she would say it was a song of mixed intentions. It was both joyful and a little sad too.

She saw buildings getting closer as they reached out toward the door. She heard the sound of crowds in a busy place and also heard nature. The sound of the birds were crisper than on the human's side. And this sunlight was far more intense and pure.

Reishi. That must have been why she felt this lightness to her step and this strength rising in her. It was so refreshing that she swore she was at least fifty percent stronger here. The strength tingled up from her toes up her arms and to her fingertips.

They were now in the doorway and the feeling was overwhelming. She gasped and stuck out her hands to feel the air flow around her. Thick as water, the air flowed between her dainty finger tips.

Her lips curled as the two of them stepped out from the Senkaimone. They drifted about ten feet to the ground and landed effortlessly. The dirt barely skimmed up from the pressure of these two.

She looked over to Jun who met her gaze. His dark eyes slowly widened and a small cheerful smile came to his face as well, "Your spiritual pressure is doubling over and over. Looks like you found a place to let it out, eh?"

"I didn't know that it was but, the air does feel different here." Riina held out her hand and felt little rapids rush by just as if she was in water.

"Well you had a limiter on and the effects are just now coming off. Good that its going away too, I was afraid you might pass out." He nodded. "Shall we continue then?"

Riina nodded. She watched as children rushed past her, pushing her aside as they ran. Her eyes narrowed and a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Sorry about that, heh. You know how the districts are." He laughed which Riina only grunted as a response.

Riina didn't notice one thing that had changed about this place. She had passed through it many times before so she knew this district well. The girl was much more interested in the Seireitei and how it had changed.

"Can't we flash step?" The red head placed her hands into her jean pockets.

"Well we could. I'll try to go slow for you." Jun then took off in an instant.

Riina growled and took off almost as quickly, she could see his blurring image about ten feet ahead of her. Everything passed by so quick! She had to dodge over children and baskets. She frowned, flash stepping was never so fast or hard.

Her pulse quickened and she started to breath harder. Building passed after building all in a slur of color. It made her dizzy in fact and though she tried her best to run to keep up with Jun, she soon slowed to a stop and covered her forehead.

"Too fast?"

Riina moved her hands away and snapped back, "No! I'm just... a little dizzy is all." Her maroon eyes averted him. She rubbed her head again.

"If you want, I can carry you." The sweet man no longer seemed sweet but annoying and belittling.

"I'll be fine! I'm going to get there on my own." She huffed and forced spiritual energy into her feet once more. She jolted forward and the wind stung her face. Her eyes squinted in response, water streaming down them as she went as fast as she could. Not bothering to check where she was going, she was determined to run as fast as Jun could.

With all the stinging pain in her eyes though, she couldn't even tell where Jun was. Her feet pounded heavily against the ground and it felt unreal to have her legs pump that fast. She tried to slow just a bit so she could open her eyes but couldn't stop her legs!

She was out of control! Her hands went to her face, maybe she could wipe away the stinging pain? Then perhaps she could see and then stop herself! No amount of rubbing seemed to help as seconds later she felt her body running faster than she could handle.

Her legs felt like rubber and they moved faster than her stinging eyes could see. Suddenly, the girl felt a stabbing pain. The next thing she knew, she fell to the ground in a giant crash! Her back cracked as her collar bone was the first to hit the hard surface.

The pain made her eyes widen and her mouth opened to yell out but it was all happening so fast that she didn't have time to. Her back legs flung forward over her head. The position was extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully, the force made her legs continue to flip her forward. Causing her scorpion like position to flip her to her back.

She slid painfully, to a stop. Her stomach and back revealed and her skin on her back was damaged from the slide. The girl didn't bother to get up but cringed her jaw in pain. Her head pointed up at the sky as she heaved in deep breaths to stop herself from yelling.

Jun appeared above her his mouth opened, "I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" He lifted her by her limp arms and let her lean against him. "Wow, that's pretty bad, I don't think your body is as resistant to damage yet."

Riina looked down and saw blood trickling from her back down her sides. The red rushing fluid was warm but not at all pleasant. She didn't recall ever feeling this much pain. Even in her worst memories, such as her arm being cut off, she remembered it being painful; but she didn't remember the pain itself.

Was it worse than this? Because this incident felt pretty bad. The red head tried to pull down her shirt but saw that most of it was torn, leaving her stomach completely exposed anyway.

She grunted as they limped forward.

"Asuka-san, I'm going to have to carry you. If we walk, ten miles to the Seireitei, it'll take us more than three hours to get there, and that's if we walk normally. You're kinda limping."

"Well if it takes us all day, I'll walk there on my own." Riina said and frowned from the pain of her back. "..fine. Do it." She sighed heavily.

Jun lifted her into his arms, even though he was very lean, he seemed to pick her up with relative ease. In a flash they were gone.

The world spun and Riina had to close her eyes. After a few minutes, she felt them both come to a stop. The girl opened her eyes to see squad 12. The squad where they would grant her access to Akahana's old room. Any belongings in there were hers to keep or throw away.

She was still surprised they had kept the room undisturbed that long or that they had even cared to inform her. It might have been less of a surprise if it was squad four, but squad twelve? That was down right suspicious.

She immediately got away from the man and walked forward, intending on going into squad 12. Jun stopped Riina by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure you should go in like that." He sweated with a nervous smile.

Riina remembered her scathed clothes. Walking into the squad with a half shirt and daisy dukes wasn't that good for reputation. Jun then took off his over coat, a black one, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She threw it on and wrapped it around her tightly. She held the cloth in its place with her hand. "Well, lead the way." She pointed with her free hand.

Jun nodded and walked in first. The walls were the first thing that Riina noticed, purely white. White walls and white flooring. Looked like a mental hospital, little to no windows. The girl walked discreetly, trying to avoid the glances she got from some of the soul reapers she passed.

The room they entered was old. There was dirt gathered on the floor and fogged the window. There were a few small cobwebs. The dirt on the glass didn't block out all the light, and let in a warm golden glow. In the large beam of light there were floating particles of dust.

The air was dusty for sure and Riina coughed and waved her hand in front of her. She looked at Jun, "It's empty." She whispered and looked back. Besides the window and a mere broken bed frame, there was nothing in this room. The wood looked cracked and it creaked loudly when Riina stepped in.

Her eyes met his once again and he looked away.

"They... they must have thrown out the possessions while I was gone." He said lowly.

Riina frowned and touched the wooden broken bed frame. "Why would they do that?" Her only guess was that they just recently found the room and then decided they needed it, throwing away all the belongings in the process.

She didn't expect to find much anyway. Her sister always traveled light. They had the chance to get toys and clothes but, her sister only kept the necessities for herself, and gave any fun things to Riina.

"I'm sorry, I thought that they wouldn't throw it away! I was wrong." He sounded really depressed about that fact. His voice perked up, "But I did hide one small object just in case this happened."

Riina watched the man walk to the bed post and get on his knees. He lifted up one of the old panels. On the ground in the dirt, was a small box.

Riina grabbed it as Jun handed it to her. The girl dusted it off, "What's this?"

"I don't know. I didn't really look." He smiled a little.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Riina placed the box under her right arm, "You wouldn't take me here just to clear out my sister's room."

Jun got up and brushed off his knees, "I knew you were smart." He laughed, "Well... truth be told, I was hoping for something in return."

"There's always a catch." She shook her head, "Alright, what is it?"

"The 12th squad is... terrible." Jun rubbed his arm. "I really would like to change squads."

Riina blinked with wide eyes. "...I'm not sure what this has to do with me."

Jun sighed with dismay and threw his hands into the air, "I-I can't switch! I'm too nervous to talk to any of my superiors!"

"You're talking to me just fine." Riina said unamused.

"You're not a superior, you're an ex soul reaper!" Jun nodded quickly.

"So... You want me to ask someone to change you to a different squad, even though I have nothing to do with the Soul Society." Riina rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, that makes sense." She said sarcastically.

"No, no. I wouldn't ask you to do that. Well, not exactly. I've been watching you for the past few days down in Karakura town."

"HUH?" The girl jumped back, "You some kinda freak?!" She pointed.

Jun waved his hands in front of him, "No! I just, well I was sent there to look out for hollows and I couldn't help but notice some spiritual energy coming from your direction. And that's when I saw you along with Abarai and Kuchiki Fuku-taichou."

"Let me give it to ya straight, I am not their friends. Period the end."

"B-but, you were walking with them and talking.." Jun said shyly.

"Okay, I kinda know Abarai, but not that well." She looked away. "Besides, what would I tell him? Ask him if some guy called Jun can join his squad?"

"Well, it would be nice of you. I mean.. you kind of owe me, Asuka-san."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Riina's eyes covered with shadows and she grimaced.

"NO!" Jun shook his head. "Please, I can't get myself to talk to any of my superiors but, I know I can do a better job there. I don't know anything about science."

"Look, Jun. Even if I was his friend, its not like my input would mean anything. I'm not even part of the Gotei 13 anymore."

Jun smiled, "You could be, if you asked. The gotei could use someone like you."

"No, I'm not even supposed to be here, let alone working here. Mod-" She stopped short, "I'm not allowed to be here."

"Why, what happened?"

Riina tucked the slipping box back under her arm, "Doesn't matter. Either way, there's no way I'd be allowed back again. Besides, I don't even really want back. I'm content in the human world." That was a half lie.

"I-I have an idea! If you get me to squad six, I'll make sure to tell someone about you. Say how good you'd be here."

"You said you were scared of talking." Riina reminded him.

"It won't be so scary in a good squad like the sixth one!"

Riina walked to the edge of the room and stepped into the door way, "Thanks for your help, Jun. I'll try to talk to him for you but there's no need to tell others about me. I'm fine where I'm at."

* * *

How was she supposed to talk to any of them? There was no way, but she couldn't just let Jun be left there. She needed to do this for him because a deal is a deal. She would at least try.

But not now. Maybe tomorrow. She had to get back to the world of the living. That was where her and Jun were heading, back to the Senkaimone.

"You're walking straighter." Jun pointed out.

Riina peaked down into her overcoat. Her skin was healed? It must have been the reishi. Of course, a mod soul can't absorb as much reishi as a regular soul reaper, but being around such affects can sometimes heal the fibers that made up her body. Urahara had told her that once, that's why Inoue-san's healing powers worked on her as well as humans and shinigami.

"I guess so, huh." Riina shrugged. The box that she had under her arm was still there, unopened. She'd open it whenever she got back to the human world.

Suddenly, she saw something flash ahead of her. Two swords shone brightly in the afternoon sun. More than that there were two men standing ahead of them.

"You." The shorter male looked at Jun, "Why are you escorting a traitor around the Soul Society? Are you that stupid?"

Riina's eyes were wide, "Traitor?"

"You've been called in. You're coming with us." the other one, Riina didn't notice till just now. His red flaming hair blew in the breeze and he had a serious look on his face. His features covered by standing in front of the sun.

"Abarai F-fuku-taichou " Riina and Jun said at the same time.

"You shouldn't have come here, Riina." Renji gripped his sword tighter. "Come with us, or we'll be forced to drag you in."

"...What? Why?! What did I do?!" Riina made fists at her sides. The sunlight was bright against her cheek. Her brows furrowed to a sneer. "You don't know what you're saying, Jun invited me to get some of my sister's things, that was it!"

"You know why we have to bring you in." Renji sighed lightly. "Don't make us use force."

Riina had forgotten her zanpakuto in the other world. She was defenseless! Not only that but, she was still regaining her powers, she didn't stand a chance.

Her brow furrowed more, "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill me again! Wasn't once enough?!" The girl took a step forward.

Renji didn't lower his sword, "Get going. It's my orders to take you directly to prison."

"I'm not going anywhere till you answer my questions! What did I do?!" Riina grimaced her uneven teeth glinted in the light.

His eyes lowered for only a moment and he spoke quietly after a long pause. "Please, Riina. I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes widened. That was when reality hit her. She was indeed in the Soul Society, the place she was almost killed in. And yet she came back? How stupid was that? Riina looked down to her feet. How could she make such an easy mistake, she thought they wouldn't notice.

She thought maybe, just maybe it was all some sort of mistake. She wasn't supposed to be killed off. It was all just some accident. They didn't want to kill her, was what she had falsely hoped, but she was wrong.

They did want her dead. They hadn't come searching for her, probably just thinking she had died or not wanting to bother but, she went right into the palms of their hands. How could she have thought any differently?

She was too trusting! Dang it, she thought it was all just some mistake, that she would be fine. That they had hearts. That someone in this city had some soul to them. Riina looked over at Jun who looked down as well.

"Don't take him in, He didn't do anything." Riina said quickly.

"We won't." Abarai said much to the surprise of the other guard. Then he revealed why, "He was the one who told us where you were."

Riina's eyes widened, "Jun?"

Jun sighed, "I'm sorry Asuka-san. One of the members in squad 12 ratted me out. I had no choice but, to tell them what we were doing. They said they needed to know who you were and that they'd imprison me if I didn't tell."

Riina frowned, "How long did you know about this?!"

"As soon as you left squad 12 to look around. That's when they caught me. I- I didn't think you were a traitor. I just thought you quit! I didn't know they would... I'm sorry." He walked the other way slowly. "I'm so sorry."

Riina tisked, "You're a traitor too, Jun!" She turned back toward the more immediate problem.

Her strands of red hair blew into her face and in that instant she saw the old Renji standing ahead of her. The one she used to know, with shorter hair and a smile on his face.

"Why... Renji?" She swallowed. "Why did you pretend to be my friend?" Her eyes watered. "Why did you let them kill me?" She didn't even bother saying 'almost kill me' because since that day, she felt dead inside anyway.

He didn't move his eyes still wide. "I-" He grunted a little, "Take her to prison. I'm not here to answer your questions, Riina."

"Why did you betray me?!" Riina screamed as the other guard took her arms and held them behind her back. The shiny wooden box fell from her grip as he dragged her backwards forcefully. Riina struggled hard though, to look at the Fuku-taichou.

Renji walked far behind them, carrying the small box. "Stay quiet." His eyes closed.

"Just tell me dammit!" her voice only left silence. She felt the strong arms of the person dragging her away, her feet slid against the dirt in protest. "COWARD!" She screamed as loudly as she could before she felt the guard cover her mouth.

Everything flashed in her eyes. The past memories.

_[Riina swatted her hand away, "Hey!"_

_Rangiku only giggled, "I'm trying to fix it Riina-chan!"_

_Riina rolled her eyes.____"Since when did she start calling me 'chan' anyway?" __She sighed. Then she took a step closer to the taller woman and turned around. "Alright fine." Riina pouted but then smiled a little,____"Rangiku, the woman tends to be able to do whatever she wants."_

_Rangiku patted down the small girl's hair until it looked just right._

_"Thank you, Matsu… Rangiku-san."]_

"_Rangiku..."_

_["OW! ME?! You landed on top of me!" Riina growled and threw his body off in anger, her white spiritual pressure flaring. She was standing up now and looked to her right. There was the Taichou alright, and another being. Riina guessed his zanpakuto by the feel of his spiritual pressure. He wore a mask but his fists were clearly visible. They were clenched tightly._

_Her Taichou had black clouds floating above his head and his eyes couldn't be seen by the shadows that casted over them. It was an overall horrifying face to say the least._

_"T-T-Tai…" Riina's eyes widened. Her teeth trembled. "GENKAKU NEW PLAN, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"]_

"_Kuchiki Taichou.."_

_["Hitsugaya Taichou?" Riina questioned. She was on her knees when Hitsugaya's arms unwrapped around her, letting her sit up by herself. Riina felt a strange heat on her body. She couldn't look away from him. "What's going on?" She peeked down at herself to see that she was not injured but some of the blood from Hitsugaya's wounds was on her now._

_Hitsugaya looked out the boarded window and squinted because of the bright light outside. "The reinforcements are here." He grunted a little and held unto his chest. He bent down._

_"W-" Riina began to say. "Why?"_

_"The reinforcements saw that you were the only one left standing. There's no doubt they would have thought you were conspiring with me. So I made it look like I captured you, maybe they'll think I'm holding you hostage." Hitsugaya breathed out heavily and clenched his wound.]_

"_Toshiro..."_

_[But, she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She smiled as she turned as a good gesture. "Yeah, surprising eh?"_

_"Hey, you have tattoos!" He was surprised._

_Riina looked at him. She's never seen him with his arms exposed. He had a great deal of tattoos. Far more than hers. "You do too." She said casually, almost sarcastically._

_"Don't tell me you're still upset about…" He sighed._

_"No, I'm not upset for your information!" Riina was slightly offended he would think so. She pointed her finger at him._

_He slapped it away. "Any way, let's get this party started!"_

_Riina was outraged. "You can't just slap my finger away like that!" Riina poked him angrily in the stomach. That's all that she could bring herself to do. She had no intention of hurting him however her finger did crumble for some reason._

_She retrieved her finger. "Ow, what you got under there, a steel plate?" Renji had on a white sleeveless shirt and black flaming shorts so she couldn't really tell. But that's what she assumed._

_Renji laughed. "You're kind of dim huh?"_

_Riina furrowed her brow, "Is that another word for dumb, cuz I am not!" She crossed her arms as well._

_Renji laughed again. Then just to prove his point he lifted up the bottom of his shirt to reveal his mid-section. "See, no metal plate. Nothing. Just like what's in your head."]_

"_Renji..."_

"_All of them..."_ Riina thought in her head. She frowned more. Her eyes watering but also raging with anger. She glared into his eyes as if she could somehow transfer her anger at him. Sure enough, he looked away from her eyes.

She bit the man's hand who was holding her.

"Gah!" He dropped her.

Riina hit hard against the ground and thought maybe she'd escape but suddenly felt something hard jab her back. She gasped and cringed against the ground. She looked up to see the back of Renji's sword pushing her heavily against the ground.

A little drop of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

"Please..." She closed her eyes for just a moment to let the tears slip. She could finally see him clearly. His eyes were dark and looked almost angry. Though, his face, on the other hand, showed no expression. Still, as angry as she was, as betrayed as she felt, she just wanted to know..."Please just tell me... di-did any of you ever c-care?" Her voice cracked at the end.

His eyes averted away. "...I'm sorry, Riina."

And like that, the lights went out.


	12. Too Late to Apologize

Thunder, Save Me

Summary: Two years after nearly being executed, Riina Asuka feels the entire world has turned their back on her. Mislead, she keeps making the wrong decisions. Where will she turn when sympathy runs out? Will she be able to stand when the pressure crushes her? Will her life come crashing down after, yet another, shot in the dark?

___Sequel to "Rain, Forgive Me" (a book about moving past guilt); "Thunder, Save Me" is about being your own hero and standing up when it all falls down._

Chapter Twelve: Too late to Apologize

He started to feel light headed. The raven haired man put his fists to his head and tried to numb the pain that started.

It was like another memory was surfacing, but it was stronger than the rest. This one was painful and felt even more real. Or at least, Genkaku presumed it was a memory. What else would cause him this pain?

He hadn't been paying attention to what was going on outside his own world. He had been in this weird trance where his mind was blank. Though now that he focused, he could feel that Riina was in pain.

They're pain seemed to be combining somehow and he wondered what could be happening. He closed his eyes for a few moments, hearing the repetitive beat of his heart. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry.

Hazed and lopsided he saw something in the wind pick up. The wind carried the leaves and some dead grass in a mini tornado.

The wind soon picked up pace and there was something forming in the middle of the clear vortex. It was white but he couldn't distinguish more than that.

Then he saw that it was a man forming. A man with white hair and very pale skin. The wind subsided in a burst.

"Y-You!" Genkaku moved backwards his eyes wide. Standing ahead of him was none other than Dakushika. All this time, Genkaku had only seen Daku from his own eyes but now, looking in front of him for the first time, was the man he had shared memories with.

His eyes were the only contradictory to the rest of his white body, they were black, purely black. His overall demeanor was deadly, but at the same time quiet.

"Hello, Genkaku Shoujo." His voice was deep and emotionless.

Genkaku couldn't speak, his mouth fell agape. There's no way this could be happening, how could this man be here? The raven haired male stood for a couple of seconds wondering if he was going crazy.

The pain in his head and his blurry vision stopped. His body tensed as he realized it wasn't a memory reawakening, but rather Dakushika appearing in front of him.

"H-How are you here?" Genkaku formed his sword quickly. "What do you want?"

He would use that sword to kill Dakushika, and all the bad memories that came with him. But first, he wanted an answer to all this.

"You can't kill me, Shoujo-san. You and I are the same person."

His voice was so smooth, so calm. How could anyone be calm about this?! Was he imagining this? They were not the same person, none the less. Dakushika had killed so many innocent lives. He was brutal and wanted to rule over the Soul Society.

That wasn't Genkaku. He didn't want to do any of that and he had no similarities to that man standing before him. He didn't care that they shared the same memories, it wasn't him! They weren't the same anymore!

Genkaku sneered,"Tell me what you are doing here!" He demanded and held the sword firmly in his right hand.

"I am merely an image projected from inside your subconscious."

The man took a few steps closer, he looked very intent. "I made sure that as soon as I was reawakened, I would still be the same person." Dakushika paced a moment then continued. "I am the past, the memories that have been surfacing to you, but more importantly, I am everything that you are not. I haven't forced anything unto you, but a single laugh. My future counterpart, Shoujo-san, you are going to change now."

Genkaku grimaced, "Like hell. I'm not going to let you."

"We are the same person, I have already said that. I'm letting the last of my emotions transfer to you. At that time, you'll carry out the duty I, we, have planned for so long."

"No, I won't do it! We're not the same, dammit!" Genkaku took a step closer, his sword fully formed in his hand. "I'll kill you."

"I'm merely a projection of you." Dakushika paced again, "You won't be able to kill me."

"We'll see." Genkaku charged forward and swung. The image of the man merely fuzzed where his blade went through and then returned to normal.

"I'm not really here, Dakushika."

"Don't call me that! I'm not you!" Genkaku swung again but nothing happened.

"Do you refuse to accept those memories as your own?" Daku didn't move, just allowed Genkaku to strike him. His hands were limp at his sides.

"I don't care if they're my memories or not! We're not the same, I don't do anything like that anymore!" Genkaku retorted.

He seemed to sigh but no sound came out."We are identical in every way."Dakushika smiled a little, "Almost that is."

"Even if you transfer everything to me, even if I remember every feeling, I'm not going to become corrupt. You don't know who I am, I'm not evil like you." Genkaku swung again then finally gave up. He walked the other direction with a sigh as he placed his hands over his face.

He turned back around, "I am not you."

"Perhaps for a time. But you will be. Everything will come to you in time. You'll see, you'll become just like me." Dakushika said quietly. His voice subtle but threatening.

The feeling in the air began to change. The wind picked up and the clouds turned dark. They swirled as lightning began to brew.

"Tell me, Shoujo-san, how many times have you been in battle, wanting to kill your opponent?" Dakushika straightened his coat.

"I have to kill hollows all the time." Genkaku noted the wind getting stronger again.

"I am talking about something else. Arrancars, soul reapers- how many times have you wanted to kill them?"

"You're trapping that question, I have to kill all those who are evil!" Genkaku felt his jacket rise up and twirl around him lazily, making a slight whipping sound as it did so. His black bangs swirled in front of his eyes.

"But did you enjoy it?" Dakushika smiled just barely, "Did you want to rip them to bits?"

"Stop talking." Genkaku hissed. The lighting struck down and caused a loud crack in the sky.

"Did you or did you not? Answer the question truthfully."

The dark haired male frowned further. His instincts had always been frightening, even to him. Sometimes, he did feel that way. He felt like the blood in him warmed during a fight and he wanted to enjoy every last minute of it.

Even to the point where he wanted to cherish the feeling of his victory. Slice them up in the process. But he wasn't really like that, it was just his instincts. It was the deep inside part of him that he couldn't control. However, he could control his actions and stopped himself from doing anything like that.

It was true though. No matter how the question was asked, it was true that his instincts wanted that violence. Craved it.

Genkaku squinted as the wind moved his arms slightly. He watched as Dakushika's body faded out a little then went back to normal. "...Yes." He whispered.

"That's me, Shoujo-san. That's us. It feels energizing, doesn't it? It's fun, isn't it?" Dakushika took a few steps closer, now he was within arms length. "Answer, Shoujo-san."

Fun? Yes it was dreadfully fun. Painfully thrilling. He wouldn't admit that to this man though.

"I don't have to answer to you. What's happening?" Genkaku looked around and saw more flashes.

"I'm going to give you all of this dark spiritual pressure. I am sure, you'll enjoy it." Dakushika's face went back to serious. "Do you want to know why you like the violence, the darkness?"

Genkaku looked straight ahead at Daku. His body began to fade into a smoke a little at a time. "I'm guessing you're gonna tell me either way." Genkaku huffed.

The sound of the roaring wind drowned out his voice slightly, "It's who you were born to be. It is your very nature. It is your very name. Dakushika, Dark Seeker."

White flames as thick as a hundred feet in radius struck down from the sky like lightning. Fast, it pierced the air, causing a loud clash of thunder. The flames came down so fast, Genkaku couldn't even blink in response. The flames hit him in the chest and surrounded his body in another giant vortex.

The bright light blinded him completely. The world that was once filled with dark and visions of forests and clouds was now completely clouded by pure white. He couldn't see anything but white, even when he closed his eye lids.

But the white light wasn't the only thing, he felt like pricks of electricity penetrated him. Especially the middle of his chest. At first it was too painful to even yell out. The electricity flowed from his chest to his feet and back up to his head.

The very ends of his fingers that were now dazed at his sides, he could feel the painful needle like feeling. His heart beat incredibly fast a stabbing feeling came with each throb. His mouth opened in the pain, but in the rushing wind, he couldn't even hear his own yell.

The light entered down his throat adding more shivering pain. That's when he felt something else. He could see, just barely, the black now. The black that swarmed the sky came down in dark lightning streaks. It entered him and pinned him, causing him to fall to his knees.

His very life felt like it was fading away as the black energy entered through his mouth. His eyes bulged and then closed with the sharp feeling of knifes gliding down his throat.

He felt his whole body cringe in extreme pain then it faded into numbness as he yelled in pain once more to no avail.

* * *

The area was cold. Bitterly cold. The girl sat way back in the corner of the cell where the outskirts of the light couldn't reach. It barely illuminated the edge of the cell, the light cast shadows of the prison bars almost to her feet, but she was so far that the light ended just before her feet. And so she was only left in the shadows.

That was where she sat on purpose. She didn't want to be in the light. In the quiet she heard something coming her way. Footfalls roared up in the silence. Her head rested against the wall and there was no way she could see who it was.

Yet, somehow, she knew who was there. She couldn't sense it, no, but her gut said it was someone that she knew. She was curled up and her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her hands however, were touching the cold wall as if it brought her comfort.

Riina's tears streamed down her face as they always seemed to do. The tears and the pain never stopped. Every waking moment she just wished she could sleep and dream it all away. She'd rather be sleeping than awake in this barren world.

Her lips pursed together as her eyes closed, "W-What d-?" She breathed out before a quiet sob. It wasn't loud at all. Her raspy voice was no louder than a whisper. She herself, couldn't hear it.

The footfalls came closer and closer like a hammer pounding into her head. It hurt, these noises; so loud. Each step shook her body. And at once, they suddenly stopped. The person was right outside of her cell.

She tried to ask, "what do you want" but her voice wasn't working. And all that came out of her dry mouth were fractured words.

She tried once more, making sure to swallow so she could actually make words. "W-What do you want?" Her voice echoed around the thick solid cement walls. She shivered a bit, holding her arms close to her chest.

The right side of her face was numb and her right eye remained closed even when her left one shot open.

There was no response. The tears stopped flowing for a moment and she sniffled them away. Still the watery marks down her cheeks remained. The silence continued for several seconds, each unanswered second infuriated her. What did this person want?

Her teeth clenched tightly as her lips trembled and she lifted her head up from the wall, "WHAT?!" She yelled deeply her breath rapid and her face tensed hard as she yelled. Her lips continued to flinch from her rage.

The echo was more intense this time. It hurt her own ears. The voice echoed of the wall. _'What, What, what' _ it got deeper as it faded away.

Her bloodshot eyes undoubtedly, stuck out beyond the shadows of the cell. There was a little light that came from the hallway but it was hardly seen over in her area.

"It's been two days. They're still debating..." The male swallowed, "I wanted to come here to say sorry."

Two days felt like much longer. It felt more like four or five. Then again, it was probably for the best that she be left alone in this cell for at least that long. She felt too unstable to be wandering around the Soul Society or even the Human world.

"_Debating?"_ Riina snickered in a sick amusement. _"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How long can they really try to debate my life. Take it or not, they should make up their damn minds."_

Her thoughts then switched in a flicker and her smile dropped. _"Sorry? Sorry?! HE DARES TO SAY SORRY AFTER THAT?"_

"I DON'T-" She growled out that word as forcefully as she could, leaving her lungs to take a sharp inhale, "Want to talk to you. You're the one who brought me here, or did you forget?"

"Riina, I had no choice." Renji defended. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't care."

Riina laughed, "You? Care?" She leaned back against the wall. She sniffled up her sob. "You don't understand anything." Her eyes squinted as she looked up at the ceiling. "Nothing."

It was true. He didn't know what she was feeling. He was just there to rub it in her face, right? Care? No, far from it. Riina huffed at that. She couldn't even look the red head in the eye but she could see his black shinigami outfit in the corner of her eye. She saw him shuffle slightly.

"Could you just listen, its not what it seems like!" The male was standing, towering above her. Luckily, this cell was pretty big so she didn't have to be close to him. His hands gripped the bars, "Just give me one minute to explain."

Riina shot up like a bullet, to her feet. The black coat that she had on for the past two days was slightly ripped, but covered her body nearing to her ankles. The coat wasn't the most prominent feature though, it was probably her bruised and scratched skin.

She charged up to the bars, her breath as rapid as it was hot. Her eyes like daggers as she took heavy steps. Her eye sight lightly blurred with her hair in her face, though she could still see Renji's eyes widen. Her head wasn't straight forward, rather tilted down though her eyes pierced upward along with her deep grimace.

Her hands clenched the bars as her head straightened. The male had taken his hands off the bars at the same time that she clenched them.

Her face felt hot and sweaty as she clenched the steel bars. If only she didn't have these limiters on, oh if only. "You cannot imagine-" her face shook a little as the word was spewed out. "What this is like. You have NO idea."

His eyes looked compassionate but also authoritative. "Riina, if you'd just let me-"

"NO!" Her red eyes narrowed more as if wanting to stab him with them. Her angry face then darkened into a smile. "Do you know what I'd do, if I didn't have this on?" She rattled the bars with a smirk, the silver limiters clanged against the other metal. She giggled under her breath before her smile dropped and she continued seriously, "Do you want me to tell you?" her voice was so low that she didn't even recognize it.

"Do you want me to describe what I'd do... If I wasn't in here right now?" It wasn't her voice anymore... it sounded demonic; dark.

Renji's face went pale. His eyes widened even more than before. A cold sweat ran down his forehead.

Her lips twitched again as she wanted to yell... but then she relaxed her tense muscles and breathed in softly, a steady smile on her face, "Oh well, the limiters are on so what's the point?" She then turned around swiftly.

"I- I didn't know." Renji said shakily. "If I knew... I would have stopped it. I didn't know they were going to kill you!"

"Does that make you feel better?" She whispered, only seeing the male's shadow on the cold ground. "Does that help you sleep at night?"

"I said I'm sorry! Look, I didn't have a choice, but to leave you down there. The Soul Society thought you were dead, if they knew I went down there to get you, they'd kill us both! I'd rather have you down there and safe then up here and on trial again!" His breath was heavy and he panted lightly. "You don't know how hard it was to leave you down there. I didn't want to see you get hurt like that but, I didn't have a choice. If it meant you were safe..."

"Then you'd just let me stay down there forever huh? Thinking that all of you deserted me?" Riina laughed lightly, "Does that really seem like a better option to you?" Riina clenched her jaw. "You all left me..."

"I just explained it to you. I could have gone down there but it wouldn't have made a difference-"

"YOU COULD HAVE LET ME KNOW THAT YOU CARED!" Riina twirled around her eyes beginning to water. "You could have left a damn note if that's all that it took but you didn't want to risk it? Huh? Was it really that you were worried about me or were you worried about yourself and what would happen if you got caught? A note, Renji! A DAMN NOTE! That's all I needed!" The girl turned her back once more letting her tears flow freely.

Renji didn't say anything for a long time. "It's not that easy... I wish it was." He huffed. "What do you want from me?" He asked quietly, "I don't know what you want."

It was so quiet that Riina swore she could hear his heart thud in his chest. Riina looked down at her own shadow combined with Renji's. The small lamp light came in from around the corner. Her hands were tight in fists and she knew she could do one of two things.

She could forgive him. Ask for forgiveness herself for misunderstanding the situation. Or- she could remain angry. She weighed both options in her head but she was ambushed by her memories. Night after long night, she would sit in her bed and ask herself why she wasn't good enough for them. What she had done wrong.

All those nights she spent in misery, and just come to find out that although her friends cared, they were too scared to do anything. Their fear of action caused her absolute destruction. She was broken inside...

_Because._

_Of._

_Them._

Suddenly, the girl whipped around and leaped forward. Her arm stuck out between the gap in the bars, her fingertips barely missed the man who jumped backwards in response. Her fingers a mere inch away from his beating chest.

Her fingers clenched and extended while she grunted trying to claw her way to him. Her red face burned with rage as it rubbed up against the bars. Her arm desperately clawing to get nearer to the man. Her maroon eyes met his in a flicker, her head and cheek pounded against the metal as she tried to struggle through even more.

Her simple low grunts turned to seething loud growls. Her cheek stung more and more as did her stretching arm that wobbled up and down in an attempt to grab him. "I want you to SUFFER!" Her scream rang in her ears. Her red eyes flickered as she glared into his. "I want you to suffer for what you did! You'll die, do you hear me? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Riina?!" Renji took a step back. His face was in a state of pure shock. He whispered something that didn't connect with her.

She wouldn't be able to reach out and grab him, no matter how much she struggled. She retracted with a strong growl that ended in a high pitched scream. Her hands stung at her sides from the straining.

In her mind, she remembered what he had whispered. Something about her eyes. Riina was still breathing rapidly when she put her hand up to her cheek. Her face furrowed not questioning what he was talking about but furious that he'd dare interrupt.

Suddenly, she breathed a little slower. She felt a warm liquid slip down her hot cheek. She didn't think it was tears, no this was warmer. The girl wiped the substance with her fingers and placed her hand in front of her.

It was black like ink...

[_Urahara got a step closer, "It should only take five minutes to remove it, and another five to put in the transmitter. I should warn you, Asuka." He said sternly, "In the transmitter is a destruct button. If I feel like your spiritual pressure is turning too much, and if you end up going completely crazy, I'll have to use that against you."_]

Riina's memory lit up like a rocket in her head. Her eyes widened as she felt something inside her grow warmer. And then, she heard a terribly loud crack.


End file.
